The Real Thing
by KismetLovesYYHandDraco
Summary: Maria Krum yes the all stars little sister has joined the gang for their 6th year. Maria is arranged to be married to Blaise Zabini but his best friend and her falls for each other. What would they do when they find out that she is on the good side.DCOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Thing **

**Chapter 1: The meeting **

**These characters are all from the book Harry Potter the author J.K Rowling. Only Maria is my own.**

**Harry POV **

**After a long night when everybody else was asleep Harry was still awake. He knew that there was something up with Ablus Dumbledor but couldn't put a finger to it. Harry was standing outside of the Kitchen doors.. Harry was listing to Ablus Dumbledor and Severus Snape's converstation.. **

**"But Albus you do know who we are talking about?" Snape asks very quickly.**

**"Yes Severus and I trust her with me life"Dumbledor said claimly.. The person who they are talking about most be someone new.. **

**"But Albus You do know who her brother is?" Severus asks worried. **

**"Yes and he is a fine man.."Ablus said while standing up from his chair. **

**"But Albus she lives with the dark arts.. She can be a danger." Severus didn't like the fact that this girl could be able to acceptrd from Albus and was trying to convince Albus that this girl is a danger to all of them... Harry wanted to leave because he knew that if Snape caught him.. It would be his last day living.. But something in Harry knew that he cant leave with out knowing who this person is. **

**"Severus.. She will be here and she will be attending Hogwarts, and you have a prob-"Just then someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.. Harry looked back to see a girl that is his age, She has long dark hair, she was about 5'5(Harry is about 5'10)She was a very attractive girl.. She motion him to be quiet and to move out of the way.. Harry nodded.. **

**"But she is a-" Severus interuped..**

**center Your POV p **

**You tapped a boy on teh shoulder and motion him to stay quiet and to move out of the way.. You heard a man talking to Albus.. "But she is a-" You open the **

**"ALBUS" You said while walking over to Albus Dumbledor, and kiss him on the cheek to show respect **

**"Maria" He and You both shook hands.. "Maria this is a Professor at Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape" You politly nodded to him.. **

**"Nice to meet you" He just glared at you.. **

**"Oh no the pleasure is all mine" He grab your hand and kiss it.. He was just putting on a show for Albus. **

**"Maria you sure that Your parents dont mind you living here" You smiled at Albus remark and that he was worried about your parents.. **

**"Dont worry.. They are out this week doing something for my brother" You said while walking over to the pot of coffee that was already made and have a cup of it. You took a sip of it and you made a funny look.. **

**"Are you ok Maria?" You giggled.. "Sorry I am so use to Bulgarian coffee.." You do have an accent of Bulgarian in your voice so whenever you talk. br "Long trip?"Someone said from behind you.. You looked around to see who it was.. **

**"Sirius Black?" You questioned. He simply nodded.. You let out a scream and went and hug him. **

**"Um you guys know each other?" The two of you nodded.. **

**"Long story Albus" Sirius told him. **

**"OK well tomorrow you have to meet everybody you should go to bed.. Sirius do you want to show her where the girls are starying?" Albus asks Sirius.. You just giggled.. **

**"Um Dont worry about it.. The boy outside will show me where to go." They all look at you like you were crazy so you went and shook Snape's and Albus's hands and went and hug Sirius, and walked out of the kitchen and you met up with the boy.. **

**"Hi, I am Harry Potter" You smilied and nodded.. **

**"Maria" He led you to a room where 2 other girls were sleeping.. "Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley" Harry told you.. Your eyes went wide.. **

**"You mean the Hermione who is friends with Victor Krum?" Harry nodded.. "And The Ginny Weasley who her brothers are the all time trickters Fred and George Weasley?" Harry looked kindof Scared.. **

**"Yep.. Well ill see you tomorrow morning!" You nodded and close the door behind Harry and head for your bed**

**The next moring arise and you were awoken by an extremy loud noise. You mourned. Your eyes slowly open to see that there was no one in your room.. **

**"time to wake up i susposse." You got up and get change you walked out of the door to see too red hair boys flying past you.. You took a breath and started your way down stairs to the kitchen again.. The place where you knew where it is.. You made your lazy way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find that it was full of alot of people. You just stayed at the open door not knowing what to do.. **

**"Maria" Some one yelled your name.. You looked around to see who said that.. "Maria!" You looked beside you to see Harry. **

**"Hi Harry" You looked and sounded very uncomfortable.. **

**"This is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger" You smiled and nodded your head.. **

**"Hi Im Maria" Hermione looked at you weirdly and you looked weirded out. You didn't want Hermione to know just yet.. **

**"Where are you from?" You smiled in joy. Hermione didn't say anything about Victor.. "Bulgaria" She laughed ad you gave her a what-are-you-laughing-about look.. **

**"I thought so." You laughed.. "Well you should.. Talking to Victor you gotta be use to our lanugage" Rons smile went down but Hermione smiled.. **

**"Yeah.. But we are only friends" You laughed.. You knew that they were just only friends, but the look on Rons face can make anybody laugh. **

**"Well thats good to hear.. I dont think his girlfriend would be so happy to hear that he was cheating on her" You and Hermoine just laughed.. Knowing that it was a joke.. **

**"How do you know Victor?"Hermione asks.. You smiled but also didn't know what to say so you thought that you lied.. "Well he is the best Seeker Bulgaria has ever seen.." Hermione smiled and agreed. You were thankful that is all that she did. **

**"Maria there you are now come in here please" You nodded at Albus's request.. "Now Maria this is the Order of the Phonix" You rolled your eyes.. Because that gave you lots of information.. **

**"Now let me introduce you to the family that has joined.." You can automatically knew who they were.. "Now the parents Authur and Molly Weasley.. Their oldest Bill Weasley, 2nd oldest Charlie Weasley, Their twins Fred and George Weasley, and the 2 youngest arnt old enough yet.." You went over the names and you thought that their was someone missing.. "Now the others.. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks" (I know there is alot more members but these are going to be the most popular ones) You all nodded at them.. **

**"Oh yeah Hermione I have a question for you?" Sirius yelled from across the room.. **

**"What is it?" She yelled back because there was no way for her to get to him.. **

**"How are you and Victor Krum" Sirius yelled once again.. **

**"We are just friends thats it.." She yelled once again.. **

**"So You and him are good.. Right... You guys dont hate each other to death?" Sirius asks.. **

**"NO we are just friends." Hermione was getting annoyed by this part and wanted Sirius to prove his point... **

**"Good" You started to giggle at what Sirius was doing.. **

**"What you mean by that" Hermioned yelled over.. **

**"Oh youll see" Sirius started to laugh afterwards.. **

**"Are you done yet Sirius??" Albus asked and laughed at Sirius but getting a little annoyed because he wanted to introduce you and Sirius nodded his head.. **

**"Good... Now may I introduce Maria Krum Bulgaria's own Victor Krums Little Sister." You stood there smiling because you and your brother do have some likeness to each other but your a girl and he's a boy that is the difference and your nose isnt like your fathers... **

**Everybody looked at you weirdly.. "I told you Albus" You heard Severus tell whisper to Albus.. "She will do fine" Albus whisper back and you just glared at Severus.. While you, Fred, and George was looking at you weirdly.. **

**"You!!!" You all said while you were pointing at Fred and George and Fred and George was pointing at you.. **

**"Why didnt you tell us that you were coming to England" Fred asks with anger in his voice.. **

**"Why did you stop writing?" You ask with more of a disappointment in your voice.. **

**"I use to wait and wait for your guys notes but never got them.. I had to be home schooled with no fun" You said more to your self while remembering your homeschool days.. But then you got back into reality and you glared at them.. "Dont you even dare yell at me because I didnt tell you that I was coming to England.. Its not my fault." You yelled at them and stormed out of the room**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't Own The Harry Potter Characters

Authors note: I know last story. I forgot to put in some stuff.. Just to tell you guys.. Maria will be having problems with her S's because I can't really type as Victor talked in the 4th book, so her S's are going to be Z's.. Sorry for everything.

Recap

You finally met people of the order.. Snape was worried about you even joining.. Now what's up with You, Fred and George Weasley? Was there even a relationship? I left you running out of the dinning room.. Lets see what Happens next..

Your POV

You went and sit on the stairs..

"Wow that waz fun" You, Fred and George all met each other during the summer and wanted to tease everybody.. You then heard thumping coming out of the dinning room..

"HAHAHAHA" You heard one of the twins laugh..

"OMG DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES" You smiled "Yeah I did" You yelled over to them.. They finally notices you and run up to you..

"And Here are our Star of the show" You stood up.

"Thank you. Thank you" You bowed... "Ok well zhould we get back in there?" You ask.. They both nodded their heads.. You 3 all walked back into the Dinning room..

"Well Welcome back you 3" Albus greeted you and the twins were trying to hold in their laugh.

"Yeah we worked everything out" You said while giving a wink to but Fred and George couldn't hold it in and they both snickered and every bodies suspense.

"Ok well that is done and over with, this is what's going down, Maria is going to be our little spy for the Slytherin room.." Dumbledor said.. Everybody looked shocked at him..

"What you mean Dumbledor.. How can you say that before she even got sorted." Hermione asks you and Sirius smirked..

"Well thats the thing.. Maria is well umm what do you call it Maria" Dumbledor asked and looked at you.. You rolled your eyes.. Like you know how to say it in English..

"It'z called an arranged marriage.. But in my family itz like If Me or Victor fallz in love the arrange marriage would be off and it goez the other way around.. I am 'arranged' with Blaze Zabiny." You made your eyes all crazy trying to pronouce his name.. You hated the English language. But you were a lot better than Victor.

"Mrs.Krum you mean Blaise Zabini" You just rolled your eyes.. As you thought before how are you suppose to know.

"Yeah whatz his name" Everybody started to laugh at you..

"Oh yes you are just like your brother" Ron laughed out.. You looked over and glare..

"Thankz" You started to giggle.. You love your brother and all but he was your sibling. You were suppose to get made at him.

"Ok anyways.. I now want you all to get your list of your School suplies and give it here.. Lupin and Snape will be getting your stuff.." Everybody who was going to Hogwarts give them their list.. But didn't want to. They hated being stuck in the house and not allowed out.

"Maria wheres yours?" Lupin asks. You kindof gave him a weird look.

"Um.. I already got mine" You told him and Lupin nodded. He seems to be very nice and understanding. You can tell why Sirius had to go with him. He needs a babysitter.

"Ok well we'll be off.. Bye"

All of the kids were sitting on the couch some waiting for their school supplies because the next day they would have to board that train to bring them to Hogwarts.. You and Fred and George was joking around being well. Your self.

"Umm, Maria, wouldnt Blaise know what you are doing because you are going to the train station with us tomorrow" Hermione asks very randomly because she was having her own convo with Ron and Harry. She was sitting on the love seat with Ron, Harry sits beside the love seat in a rocking chair..

"Nobody will know.. I'm going to the Caztle with Prof.Znape tomorrow not by the train." You told them.. You were laying on the couch and on Fred and George. When you 1st sat there you were sitting in between them, but you like to your feet up on the couch as well. Then you found out you were laying on Fred and George.

"Oh yeah would Blaise be jelous of us George!" Fred looked over at his twin brother George..

"Oh but he will, Fred" George answered back..

"Why would be be jelouse of?" Ron asked in his usual I-don't-know-what-they-are-talking-about.

"Well Ron, Maria's head is leaning on my shoulder" Fred patted your head and you pur like a cat..

"And Ron, Her legs are draped over me Our dear brother Ron" George said finishing Fred's sentence like what they always do.

"Thank GOD Victor izn't my twin, Or ill go inszne if we did what you juzt did" You told them while getting up from the couch. You let out a yarn. "And Blaze wouldnt be jeloulez" You stick your tongue out to Fred and George and they looked at you. Like you just hurt them..

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.. Harry has been keeping his eyes on her like a hawk.. He feels like Proff. Snape was right about her.. He never thought that he would ever agree with him.

"I'm going for a little bit of zhut eye if you dont mind" You knew you had to be up early tomorrow and you wanted some rest before showing up at the school. You have just a little bit of jet leg also. Well during the summer you had to travel home and back every couple of weeks. They all nodded at her...

Harry's POV

Maria exits the room and it became quiet.. The twins sat there smiling, and Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I dont trust her" Harry told everybody when Maria was out of earshot.

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe that Harry would just say that..

"She's going to be a Slytherin, She is Victors sister, and She magically know the two of you" Harry said while pointing at Fred and George.. Every body was shocked that Harry just said all of that. He didn't even know the girl to point fingers at.

"Oh you didn't" George said in degust.

"Maria was sent to live with us a month ago after she spent time with Blaise, telling us and Dumbledor everything.. So when you live with someone you tend to know them.. And She is doing this to save your life.. She might die in the bloody process but who cares if the HARRY POTTER lives thats the only thing that matters" Fred yelled out and stormed out of the room.. OK yeah, Maria sometimes had to leave to visit her family, and watched Victors game but she would always come back.

"You really are full of your self arnt you" George asked. Being the calmer then Fred was didn't just yell and storm off. But asked him a question. When Harry didn't say anything George just walked out of the room. Not wanting Harry to talk to him ever again.

"What did I just do?" Harry asking more to himself if anything..

"You cant be treating all Slytherins like that" Hermione said.. Harry and Ron both looked at her weirdly hating the word and everything that has come out of the word..

"What you mean?" Harry and Ron ask at the same time being confused..

"Think about it Harry, You do not know if they have a spy working in the Grffindor house so what is the difference between a spy in the Grffindor house or a Slytherin?" With that Hermione walked out of the room Ron followed, leaving Harry to think about things.. What did he do? Will she help out? Or just leave him out to die? Is his life really that important for another to risk their life?

YOUR POV

You awoke before Day breaks like you always do. You walked downstairs and straight into the kitchen. "How long was I asleep for?" You ask your self while looking out of the window seeing the moon was going down and the sun was raising..

"A good 12 hours my dear" You jump a bit, you looked back to see who it was..

"Oh Mrs.Weasley its you" You said with your heart pumping so fast that you had to breath slowly, You had so much energy.

"Yes, I just came down and start on the breakfast." You smiled and nodded.. You couldn't believe that she was the only one that would make food around here. She was such a great help and such a nice person.

"May I help?" She nodded and you stayed in the kitchen making every body favorites. French Toast, Pancakes, Bacon and Eggs, everything that you can think of.

"What would you like my dear?" Mrs.Wealsey ask so kind and so gentle..

"Nothing right now but thanks.. I should go and pack up my things." Mrs.Weasley nodded she was just finishing up the food. You walked up stairs and try to be very quite while you were packing your things and brought them downstairs.. Last time you talked to Proff. Snape he told you to be ready at 10:00 sharp and it was just hitting 8:30.. (OK making all the food and packing took you a long time)Before you know it.. It was 10 O'clock and Proff. Snap came and took your stuff and yourself to the castle...

Harrys POV

The next morning, Harry awoke up at 10:30 in the morning.. Harry only has an half an hour to get everything and leave. So Harry pack his stuff and brought his things down the stairs and grab something to eat.. There was a lot of food when he got downstairs and sat down beside Ron. You all were rushed to eat and to get into the car.

"Hey Fred, George" Harry called over to them.. "Sorry about yesterday.. I didnt mean it" But before They can answer Harry was being pushed out of the door and in the car to go to the train station..

Blaise POV

Blaise's summer was awsome.. He met his maybe arranged wife and she was the most prettiest thing he has even seen and he has been trying to get out of the house all summer long. His favorit day came.. It was the day that he goes to the train station and leave for Hogwarts.. Blaise kissed his mothers check and off he went into the black car and off into the train station.. He made it to the train station and he went though the barrier. There he saw his saving grace the big red train. He went onto the train while the driver put his trunk onto the train. He found an empty compartment and is waiting for the train to move..

"HEY Blaise" Bliase heard a too familiar voice opening the compartment door..

"Draco, Hey whats new?" Draco has that look on his face.. Which you knew what he was doing.

"You know making fun of the golden trio" Draco plopped beside Blaise.. Blaise is the only one who knows that Draco doesn't like what he has been doing for the last 6 years.

"Yeah so.. I heard that you got some Bulgarian chick to be your arrange marriage.." Draco said it teasingily.. But you knew that if he saw her he would be all over her.

"Lol..and that she cant even say your name.. that gotta suck"Draco went on and on about Blaise's arranged marriage how it worked out oh everything went quiet when Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came into the room.. But Blaise still sat there zoned out. He was sick and tired of Draco's crap.. My father this my father that, while he knows that he hate his father more than anything, Blaise's arranged marriage is a scam blah blah blah. Draco finally exits the room with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him wanting food. Blaise looked around to see who all was in there and it was only Pansy so he took out the picture of him and her. It was taken during the summer..

"Can I see?" He heard a small voice coming from the corner and he saw it was only Pansy so he nodded and handed her the picture..

"Wow she is really pretty" Pansy said it really sweetly "Draco will like her.. He will think of her as an angel.. I cann't have Draco leave me... He is binded to me.. He is mine" Pansy sounded like she was crazy.. Pansy handed over the picture and open the compartment door "OH DRAKIE" She yelled and headed out of the door to look for Draco..

"Wow, I wonder what she is do when she finds out that he doesnt like her.. Like come on the Yule Ball was only one dance" Blaise said to him self.. For the rest of the trip he was reading the newspaper with Draco and his gang coming and going as they pleased.

YOUR POV

You had to sit in the back room wait for you to be sorted.. You hate to wait.. You are so inpatient so while sitting there your leg started to go up and down until you heard the door opening up..

"Now students we have a special guest with us.. You all have met her brother 2 years ago. Now may I present... MARIA KRUM" There was no sound when you were coming out of the door behind the professor's table.. Then one by one claps was heard though out the Great Hall.. "Now. Mrs.Krum do you mind?" Albus Dumbledor ask you while pointing at the stool.. You sat down and a hat was place onto your head.. The hat and you had a very interesting convocation then it yelled out

"SLYTHERIN" The table that was dressed in black and green with a snake on the fornt of them all clapped with you. You made your way over it them and you notice that Blaise saved you a spot so you went and sat down beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Real Thing Part 3

You saw Blaise waving towards you. So you made your way to where he sat.

"Hi" You said while looking at him then to everybody else up and down the table. Wondering what is going to happen next.

"Hey" He said weirdly. But just then Dumbledor started to talk again. He talked about the rules and what not to do then he ended and brought out this wonderful meal. You smirked at the food when it appears on the table... You and all of the slytherins grab stuff to eat and put it on your plates...

"So Maria how was the rest of your summer break?" Blaise ask you. You looked over to him and smiled.

"Ummm, waz very fun" You told him not knowing what to say. A lot of people were looking at you weirdly.

"Oh yes Maria I want you to meet some people" You looked at him strangely... "Maria, this is Draco Malfoy " points at the blond headed boy sitting in front of you. Very attractive "and that there is Pansy Parkinson" a girl that has a pug like face and seems very full of her self. "And those two people that has half a brain is Crabbe and Goyle" they look like they don't have a half a brain between them and Crabbe is short and chubby, and Goyle is taller but still a little bit chubby also Blaise said while pointing to each one of them.

"Hi very nice to meet all of you!" You said with a smile. You didn't want to get on people bad side already. You then started to eat your meal in silence watching everybody but with out them knowing.

"So Maria how is you is brother doing?" Your head popped up to see the pug face Pansy was asking you that. "Oh he'z good" You glared at her. You are always very protective of your brother like he is to you. You didn't know what was going trough her head and you didn't want to. You said and you tugged Blaise... "I'm getting tired... can we go to the common room?" You ask with puppy eyes. He looked at you and nodded.

The 2 of you walked to the common room in silent. Blaise stopped in front of a bare stonewall in the dungeons and said the password that is 'Salazar' and the two of you walked into the common room. You looked around the room to see that it was long, stone walls (the room is round), with black leather couch and green lamps hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow" You said amaze, "Where are we?" You ask knowing that it was the common room but you wanted to know where it was located.

"We're under the lake." You looked around.

"No way?" You questioned this is your first time being in a school, let alone in a common room under a lake. You have been in so many beautiful ones but this was special.

"Yeah, like how Ravenclaws are located in the tower of the west side of the school, and how Hufflepuffs are located near the kitchens, and how the Gryffindor is in a tower also." Blaise said and you smiled. You went and jumped onto one of the couches near the fireplace.

" I think I like it here." You said while Blaise is sitting beside you. Before everybody came back to the common room. You said 'goodnight' to Blaise and headed up stairs and fell fast asleep.

**Blaise POV**

Blaise watched Maria walked up the stairs to her Dormitory a couple of minutes later everybody arrived inside of the common room.

"Hey! Hey Blaise!" Draco said while walking towards Blaise. "I do have to say you lucked out," Draco said while putting his arm around Blaise's neck. "Come on, She is rich and she is HOTT. You are one lucky B" Draco said while laughing.

"She is pretty isn't she?" Blaise said still stunned.

"Oh yeah... You are lucky I really mean it, She is soo" Draco stopped suddenly then looked over to Blaise and just hit him on the arm. "Come on tomorrow is going to be a long day making fun of the golden trio tomorrow" Blaise and Draco walked up the stairs to their Dormitory. When they got up there. "Hey Blaise you know your like a brother right?" Draco said and Blaise looked over to him.

"Yeah I know man, you too. I will always be here," Blaise said, and Draco smiled he will only let Blaise see him smile. Blaise fell asleep thinking about Maria. But Draco stayed up thinking...

_Your POV_

You felt some one shaking you. Your eyes flittered open to see this girl, she had short brown hair, with brown hair, she was very pretty girl. "Maria?" Your eyes were fully open and you look at the girl. "Hi!" You asked kind of strangely.

"Sorry my name is Daphne Greengrass, one of your room mates. You should go and get ready for classes." Your eyes went wide and you ran all over the room. You had a shower, then put on your uniform (the green skirt, white dress shirt, with your green tie, and your Slytherin coat) you then fixed up your hair (you brushed it while soaking wet, then threw it up in a pony tail) You rushed out of washroom and put on your black doll shoes. You notice that Daphne was still in the room.

"Zo??" You asked and she stood their shocked.

"Why are all of the Krums are Bloody HOTT?" You giggled at her comment.

"You ready to go down and have a bite to eat?" You asked and she nodded. You had a good feeling about Daphne but you don't know why. You and Daphne walked down to the common room to meet up with Blaise and the guy you met last night. You think his name is Draco.

"Hey Darling!!" Blaise greeted you and Daphne giggled, as she has never heard of it before.

"Hey!!" you said being completely off guard. He and Draco laughed at you and you looked down having your face red and you walked off with Daphne.

"Zo where iz the Great Hall again??" You asked her and she was telling you every direction to the Great hall. While you made it to the Great Hall and had your food on your plate and you and Daphne was talking and laughing. Then Blaise and Draco walked in and sat across from you.

"Umm Maria are you ok?" Blaise asked you. You nodded your head.

"Zorry. I waz hungry" You smiled and he smiled back. You, Blaise, Daphne, and Draco was talking until you got handed your timetable. You saw that you were in every class with Daphne and some with Draco and Blaise...

You, Daphne, Blaise, and Draco was headed down to Potions one of your favorite class. For some odd reason they wanted to stay outside of the Potions classroom until Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron weasley made it to class.

"Oh great one more year with a mudblood kill me now" You heard Draco say.

"What did you say Malfoy" Ron yelled at Draco.

"Aw what's the matter weasel protecting your mudblood girlfriend. What's the matter your parents couldn't afford at least one person who will marry you." Draco teased back. Your eyes started to twitch but you covered it up before anyone can see.

"Shove Off Malfoy" Harry said while start to walk towards Draco.

"Or what. You think you are everything because you are the famous The-Boy-Who-Lived. Haven't you looked around to see that we don't bow down to you." Draco said. You can tell a hint of jealously.

"What is that suppose to mean Malfoy" Harry asks.

"I mean Potter." You cut them off. You hate fighting, but you hated to be late for your favorite class.

"As none of you notice we have like 1 more minute to get to class. So hurry your ass up and get in there." You yelled. Everybody rushed in. You turned to Draco..

"If you ever do that again and making me late for potions I will kill you." You hissed at Draco and just walked past him into the class and took your seat joined by Blaise, Daphne, and Draco.

"Good morning class now the rules of this class hasn't change so if I see you disobey them you'll have a wonderful night with me. Now the potion is on the bored and its due at the ending of class." You looked at the potion and saw that it was a sleeping potion. You grab everything that you needed. You cut up a crow's foot and put it in. You heard it simmer and you did everything right. You heard Proffesor Snape yelling at the Grffindors and Draco snickers. You looked up to see Draco and Blaise smiling and you gave them a weird look.

"Proffesor Snape is our head of House so he favors us then the Grffindor." You smiled. Not liking Prof. Snape at all, but now he has to like you.

"I can see why" They look at you and smirked.

"AHH Mrs.Krum, I am Proffesor Snape." You looked behind you and smiled at Snape.

"Good morning Proffesor, very glad to meet you" He looked down at you and snarled...

"Keep your eye on your Potion" You smiled..

"Thanks" Proffesor Snape walked off and you look over to everybody else and started to make faces.. You add a little bit wart of toad and your potion was perfect. Class was over. Finally.

"I want your potion in flasks and put them on my desk" You all put your potion in flasks and put it on his desk and walked off with your little 'gang' out of the class.

"Wait.. Draco last night weren't you with the 2 brain dead morons and that pigazy?" Draco started to laugh..

"I prefer to hang out with Blaise but they do anything for me though.." You smiled. Not wanting to admit it that you liked hanging out with him. During class was a lot of fun.

"Oh hey Blaze... Umm... Do you think you can pick some stuff for me??" You ask with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asked...

"Some chocolate, and ice cream and" You look over to Daphne and wink "And that potion that we just made?" You asked very quickly. He looked at you with wide eye then smiled.

"Don't worry. Your wish is my command!" You smiled then walked off with Daphne to your next class.

Classes were over and you and Daphne were walking to your Common room to drop off your books and meet up with Blaise and Draco.

"Maria you are so lucky" You looked over at Daphne like she was crazy.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because you can end up with Blaise." You looked at her and laugh.

"Yeah and you can end up with anybody" You said. She stopped and then made you stop with her.

"You don't get it though. Blaise is the most attractive, the most sweetest, the most everything that a girl would want. But the best thing about him is that he doesn't know that unlike some guys" You looked at her and smiled knowing who she meant...

"Zure what ever you say" You 2 started to walk again, when you turned the corner you can hear yelling.

"There goes Draco" Daphne said. You just rolled your eyes and walk towards the noise. You stood there behind Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. You see that Ron and Harry with their wands pointing at Draco and his wand were pointing at them.

"Don't talk about my family ever again Weasel" Draco hissed.

"Aw why, because you don't like it when you know that we are saying the truth. Your father is a death eater, and your mom is a coward." You stood there then you just walked trough the 2 boys.

"Grow Up you 2"You hissed so Daphne couldn't hear you but only Ron and Harry could hear. You walked over to Draco and his gang and just glared at Harry and Ron.

"Draco weren't you waiting for us with Blaze in the common room?" You gave him a seductive look. He gave you a smirked that made you want to slap him across the face..

"Yeah well we were heading down there until we meet up with the golden trio" You gave him a weird look.

"Well theze bookz are driving me nutz can we go to the common room?" He smirked at Daphne and nodded. While you were pretending to head out you dropped your books, Draco bend down to get a book.

"Thankz, but I can get them. Ill meet you in the common room ok!" he nodded and left with Daphne with some if his own books in his arms. You got up when they were out of ear shot and glare at Harry and Ron..

"You guys really have to grow up" Hermoine walked up beside you..

"Yeah, even for Draco that was way too mean" Ron and Harry stood there in shocked that Hermoine was there defending Draco.

"I am zorry boys but you never call anybodyz mother a coward.. That is the most lowezt thing i have ever heard." You told them with a glare.. "Hermz If I find anything out.. I'll zend word to you. and Ron, Harry next time you zay zomething like that I will not zave you again., and that is a warning.." With one more glare that can make anybody scare of you, you picked up your books and left towards your common room.

You finally got in and you drop your books on the couch and plopped your self on it..

"So what took you so long?" Draco asked from the chair facing the fireplace.

"I was just picking up my bookz.." Your books fell again off of the couch and you just glared at them, but plopped onto the couch.

"Was the Golden Trio still there?" You nodded.. "Did they say anything?" You can tell he was worried, but you didn't know if he means it or not.

"No, But I wanted to hit them tho.. How dare they zay that to anybody." You were watching Draco.. He was looking around the room to see if anybody was in it..

"But they are right.." You looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?" He walked over to the couch and picked up your legs and sit down then put your legs on him..

"I mean that my father is a death eater, and that my mother is a coward.. She gets beaten by my dad, my dad cheats on her, now he is in jail and she still goes and visits him.." You got into a sitting position and hugged him. Then you looked at him strangely.

"Why are you telling me all thiz?" You ask, but before he could answer Blaise and Daphne came down from their rooms..

"Finally." You said You jumped off of the couch and Daphne started to laugh..

"Oh yes you are ready. Go up stairs and get changed.. And bring up your books" You rolled your eyes.. "You too Draco" Draco got up and you smiled.

"Yez mother!!" You said in a down-toned voice and pretend to mopped up the stairs with your books at hand and Draco behind you.

You got to your room and put your books away and changed your clothes and walk back downstairs.

"Do we have to go to clazzez tomorrow?" You asked while plopping yourself in between Blaise and Daphne.

"Yes" Daphne said..

"Why cant I zleep, zchool iz too ztrezzfull" Blaise chuckled..

"Oh yeah, I got that thing for you" You smiled and kissed him on his check. Which seems to surprise everybody but that is how you show your gratitude.

"Your the greatezt.. And what is taking Draco so long yells Come on Draco, Get your azz down here!!! I am hunry!!!" You were at the bottom of the stairs and you can hear laughter from the couch where you were.

"You know he wont like that.." You looked at Blaise..

"He can live!" Then you can heard angry footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Wow arnt you patient?" You smiled and were heading out of the common room.

"And where do you think you are going?" They all asked at once.

"I told you I waz hungry so I am getting some food.. You can join if you like" They smiled and headed to the Great Hall together..

You were eating your meal thinking. _My job here is to get az much information az I can so I can keep the golden child alive... God if I knew that he waz going to make it this hard to zave his azz why did I even take this job_

"Maria, Maria are you okay?" You heard you shook your head and look at Blaise and Daphne as they were looking at you oddly.

"Zorry I was juzt thinking.. Zo what are we going to do tonight?" You asked and they looked at you with smiles..

"Just hang out in the Common room.. Make fun of Draco" Blaise told you.. You smiled and leaned back..

"My kind of night." Daphne giggled.. Dinner was great.. It was even better then the night before.. You Blaise and and Daphne walked back to the common room after wards..

In the Common Room Blaise went up to his room to get something so You and Daphne was laying on the couch (You on one side Daphne the other side)

"Grr.. Thiz iz what you do for fun... I mizz me muzic" You whinned.. You have been missing out in a lot of things back home.. Your mind started to wonder on the things that you have been missing until you heard a loud screech. You went out of your daze and look up to see a large owl coming inside of the window.

"Oh Drakey" You heard someone say. You looked over to see Draco and notice he was with the 2 boneheads and the pug faced girl.. You just rolled your eyes and look up to see that the owl was all the way trough the window and flying down to you.. He landed on the couch and poked his leg out towards you. You grabed the package and the letter from the owl and gave him some snacks... Daphne looked at you shocked.

"What? Itz not my problem that my brother has a big arz owl" Daphne laughed at you.. You open up the letter:

**Dear Maria**,

**How are you doing? I havent zeen you for like 2 monthz. I hope that everything is going az well az you hoped.. Well zo how iz thiz guy you ended up with? Pro better then me eh? Oh yeah your friendz from Zpain wanted to zay hi... and zomething about Gazolina and Rompe... Well I hope you know.. and they alzo gave me zomething to give you... I hope to hear from you zoon.. Love ya.**

**Victor**

**Oh yeah P.Z We won agaizt them!!**

You giggled at the letter and open the package to see Daddy Yankee c.d. You were going to put it on then remember that there is no electronic things is allowed inside the castle area.

"Soo what and who was that?" Daphne asked on the other side of the couch...

"Uhh, Itz only Victor.." You slipped the note and the c.d in your pocket..

"Where is Blaize?" You asked then you and Daphne looked around to see that Blaise and Draco was in a huge group.

**Groups POV**

"Blaise we have to do something with your girl" Derrick a 7th year told Blaise..

"Bu-" Blaise was about to talk..

"Oh No. This is my last year to make Potters life a living hell and its kindof hard to do that when she is there saving his ass all of the time." Derrick hissed..

"Ok fine she wont be around when Potter is around" Blaise finally giving up because he hated Derrick but knew if he didn't say that there will be even bigger trouble for Maria.

"Anyways.. Draco, Blaise are you in yet?" Derrick asked he pulled up his sleeve to show his wrist where the dark mark was.

"Nah, Not yet" Blaise said trying to sound disappointed.

"Blaise come on man.. Draco you got it right??" Derrick asked as if he was sounding desperate.

"Not yet" But Draco gave his famous smirk and Derrick just sighed..

" Ok fine the meeting is done." All of the guys broke apart and Blaise was walking towards the 2 girls on the couch. He couldn't even look at Maria..

"I'm going up to bed. Ill see you tomorrow at breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER # 4 

_**Your POV**_

Blaise came over to you and Daphne and told you 2 that he was going to go to bed. He went up to the boys Dormitories. You look over to Daphne

"Now that waz weird" Daphne nodded in agreement. You look over at the group of people that Blaise just left. "I Have a bad feeling about thoze people" You whisper to Daphne and she looked over to you.

"Thats a good thing almost all of the people over there except for Blaise and Draco have the Dark mark." You rolled your eyes.

"Why didnt I guezz it" Daphne laughed.

"That is why I am not popular, I refused to get it. My parents doesn't care if I do or don't but they do" She told you. You sat there for a moment..

"Zo itz all peer prezzure?" She nodded. You looked off to the group "Zo, I zhould behave my zelf zhouldnt I?" Daphne looked at you weirdly

"What do you mean??" You looked at her..

"IF Blaize want to be with them, I zhould ztop zaving Potter in front of them then" She sat there.

"I Guess so.. I am going to miss it though. It was quiet injoyable." Draco came and sat beside the both of us.

"Did you guys see that owl. It was huge, massive." " What ever you zay. I waz juzt only Victor'z." he looked at you like you were crazy.

"That was your brothers owl. What it is massive!" You rolled your eyes and laughed at him.

" Itz only a bird" Daphne was almost ready to crack at your and Draco's argument.

" What would you prefer to have if you don't like birds?" You smiled and a little of blush came trough. You have only told a selected few what you wanted.

"I've alwayz wanted a Crup!" Daphne looked at you like you were crazy, and well Draco was surprised like always.

"A what?" Draco exclaimed. He doesn't know what 1 is.You smiled.

"Its like a muggle'z a Jack Ruzzel Terriers but with a fork tail. Zo cute! That or I would love to have one of the muggle'z wolves." Draco looked at you weirdly.

"Anywayz we should be getting to bed." You and Daphne got up from the couch.

"Good night Darlings" Draco said and you and Daphne blushed.

"Good night!" Daphne got up and started to head up the stairs and you gave Draco a little wink then you followed Daphne. When you got into your Dormitory you got ready and went to bed.

You awoke the next morning to see an owl beside your bed. You let out a loud groan but grab the letter from the owls leg and pet it then it went off flying. You looked at the letter figuring if you should open it or not. You looked around to see that everybody is sleeping. You sat there for a couple of minutes then decided to get up and get ready for the day you got your uniform and wear your colours green and sliver then went and sat on your bed once again. You hold your breath and open the letter.

_Dear, Miss Krum,_

_I would like to see you in my office before breakfast. I would like to talk to you about your class choices. Thank you _

_Professor Dumbledor_

You got up and write a letter to Daphne saying that you will meet her at breakfast. You quietly went out of your dormitory and made it to the common room to see that nobody was awake or if they are they are still in their dormitory. You headed to the door where leads you to the hall then you have figured it out is that you have no idea how to get to Dumbledors office. You let out another loud groan and walked to the couch and plopped onto it not realizing that their was somebody eles in the room.

"Whats the matter" The voice startled you, you jumped a little but looked behind you.

"Who are you?" You asked

"Oh sorry, I am Derrick, I am one of the beaters on the Slytherins quidditch team." You nodded and smiled at him.

"Hi" You looked at him more closely and notice that he was one of the guys who was talking to Blaise last night..

"Umm, Derrick do you know where Dumbledorz office iz?" You felt stupid that you are asking but you needed to get there somehow.

"Yeah, Why?" He asked and you gave him a half a smile and holds up the letter

"He wantz to zee me about my clazzez in hiz office before breakfazt and I forgot where it iz." You told him and he let out a couple of chuckles.

"Come on I'll take you there." You smiled at him

"Thankz! You're a life savor!" The way to Dumbledors office was very long and quite. You stayed behind Derrick because you still dont trust him. He lead you to a statue

"Well here it is." He turned to you and you just look at the statue

"Thankz" He gave you a smile and a nod then walk away. You walked up to the statue and say

"Blueberry chezze cake" From out of nowhere the statue started to move upwards and where you were standing started to look like stairs.

"Zweet" You walked up the stairs and knock on the door. You hear a voice yelled

"COME IN." You walked in to see Dumbledor sitting at his desk.

"Good morning Miss. Krum" You let out a chuckle.

"Oh yez Good Morning Albuz" He also let out a chuckle. "I know you have only been here for one day, but I would like to say that you got a visitors." You gave him a smile.

"Ok, Who iz it?" He looked at you with his blue eyes

"Well 2 of them are your best friends from the summer, and I cant say who the others are!" You laughed

"Ok, well at leazt I know that I won't be bored if Fred and George are here. " Albuz chuckled.

"You were bored before?" He asked trying to look sad. You had to laugh.

"Ok well, have fun on your spare time! Please don't do anything stupid?" You laughed at Albus

"You think I'll do anything ztupid" You asked with a smirk on your face.

"Go and have breakfast, Everybody should be down there now" You nodded your headed out and left. You got lost only a couple of times but you followed some people until the Great Hall.

When you walked into the Great Hall you pretended that nothing was wrong. You still couldn't believe that this was only your second day at Hogwarts, and your second day to 'spy' on your friends, classmates well everybody. You found Blaise and sat beside him.

"Zorry that I waznt there to walk down with you guyz." Blaise gave you a hug, which freaked you out a bit. Just last night he couldn't look at you.

"Dont worry about it, you had to fix up your classes. So what did you fix up?" You looked down at your schedule

"I have a free period after breakfazt." You looked across the table to see Draco smiling. Just then the owls flew in with the mail. A box landed in front of you. You open it up and saw a color and engraved on it was Forge. You passed it to Daphne and she looked at it and started to laugh.

"Who gave you this?" She asked and you looked inside of the box but couldnt find a nametag but knew who gave it to you.

"I have no clue." Just then you heard a bark behind you. You looked back to see it was a baby Crup that looks like a Jack Russel Terriers but with a fork tail. You picked him up and sat him on your lap.

"No wonder your friend name him Forge, it looks they want to forge there friendship I guess." Daphne said while petting Forge. You laugh at her explanation.

"Itz prob one of Victorz friendz. I've been complaining that I want one for a while now" Draco and Blaise laughed. You let out a smiled because the only people who knew you wanted one was Fred and George and now Draco and Daphne.

"And whatever the princess wants she gets" said Blaise and you just glared at him.

"You want to go for a run" You asked Forge and he stood on your lap and wags his tail. "Were going for a run. Ill zee you guyz later" You were about to turn away until you heard Dracos voice.

"Wait, Ill come with you" You turned back to notice that he still had food on his plate.

"Meet me at Hagridz after your done your breakfazt" Draco just sat there "Ill meet you around there" You nodded then left trough the Great Hall.

You walked out of the Great Hall with Forge running in front of you and out of the front doors to head out side. There you see 2 red heads standing off to the side so if somebody else walked out they can jump inside of the bushes.

"Why didn't I guezz" You said walking towards them with Forge jumping up and down.

"So you like him?" George asked and you picked up Forge

"I love him. The name is very original I muzt zay" Fred and George chuckled. You didn't know how much you missed then till today.

"So how have you been doing Maria?" You smiled

"Good!! What are you guyz doing here??" You asked.

"We are here to see Dumbledor" You smiled and laugh because you knew why. Dumbledor just told you this morning.

"Ok well I zhould leave you guyz, but Ill zee you guyz later" You were about the turn around until they grabbed you.

"Meet us here" Fred passed you a piece of paper telling you directions how to get to a room.

"Meet us there after curfew" George said you smiled and nodded.

"I'll be there. Letz hope I don't get caught" You gave them a little wink and a kiss on the check to both of them, and then you were off to Hagrids.

So you finally made it to the little hut that was close to the forbidden forest. You find it the cutest thing you have ever saw. To you to looked so small, but then again you haven't really been out of your country, just for quidditch games. You knocked on the door to a small hut with a dog barking from inside.

"OH SHUT UP FANG" you heard from inside. The door slowly opened up. "Oh!!" You smiled.

"Hi, Hagrid, I am Maria Krum zizter of Victor Krum" Hagrid had a big smile on his face.

"Very nice to meet you!!! I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you" You smiled back at him.

"I have a queztion" He gave you a questioned look. You picked up Forge and hold him into your arms.

"I waz wondering if you could get me the proper food for my baby here?" Hagrid grabbed Forge and started to pet it. Forge was getting very comfy.

"Yep I can get you the proper foods" He gave Forge back to you.

"Ill get the food today" You gave him a big smile

"Youre a life zavor. I wouldnt know what I would do if you werent around" He laughed.

"Well you should be going Maria" You looked out the window to see Draco standing there.

"Ill see you tomorrow Hagrid. Thankz again" You headed to the door with Forge in your arms

"Dont worry about it" He yelled after you. You stepped out waving goodbye and headed over to see Draco.

"How was breakfast?" He looked at you and smiled.

"It was okay" You and Draco started walking up towards the stairs.

"Iz there anything due tomorrow?" You asked because you weren't sure and knowing professors they would give you some homework.

"Only Potions" You glared at him, which he just gave you a weird look.

"Not that clazz!!" Draco just laughed at you, and you just glared at him.

"I hate that clazz." You whined and he still laughed at you.

"Does my little krum needs some help?" He asked you and you looked at him with opened eyes and nodded your head.

"OK, letz do it" You and Draco went inside of the school and in your common room.

You let Forge run all over the common room while Draco was trying to teach you Potions. At moments you look at Draco like he was going crazy.

"What do you mean by that?" You were pointing to the book where Draco was trying to explain that to make a sleeping potion you need the wolf bane to be concreted. So he explains it again. During the time that you and Draco were sitting there doing Potions. You guys were flirting with out knowing. He would move a piece of hair out of your face, and you'll just flirt verbally. The portrait open and in came Blaise and Daphne.

"Hey! How waz clazz??" You asked and Forge jumped onto your lap.

"It was interesting, come on Maria we need to get ready for our class" Daphne said. You jumped up forgetting that you still have the rest of the day full of classes. You ran up your potions book to your room and grabbed your books for your next class.

"Oh you have DADA" Daphne said kind of disappointed.

"Yeah" Blaise came up beside you.

"I finally got a class with you, by our selves" You looked over at him and smiled. You looked over at Draco and smiled. While Draco was helping you with potions you have this feeling about him. You gave him a little wave then left with Blaise to DADA.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a reminder I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

_**Chapter #5!!!**_

Your day went by rather quickly. You and Blaise finally acted normal,which you guys haven't really done since you had to leave. It felt weird to you though; it felt like being back with Victor, being well weird. Then you and Daphne had class with each other, what can you say about it, it was girls acting well girlish. Which you have been missing all of your life. Then the last class of the day was with everybody, which was a lot more comfortable. The bell rang to let that everybody know that school was done for the day. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and your self was walking down the hall until you met up with a group.

"What do I see here, Shouldn't you guys be doing something Heroic?" Draco asked in a very snotty tone.

"Oh its you! Malfoy, Bug off" Harry told Draco so he can get to where he was going. But Ron on the other hand, wanted some action.

"Aw, Potty! You did miss us" Draco grew this smirk on his face, because he knows that Harry would either give up, or stand up for himself.

"Who would ever miss a thing like you?" Oh Snap. Harry stood there proud of himself, and well actually Draco was pretty happy also because he hates people backing down.

"Oh! Don't you have a little spunk in you today Potter, to bad you don't have it all of the time. You'll be needing it" Everybody laughed, and you giggled also because it was somewhat true.

"Whatever Malfoy, just leave why don't ya" Malfoy smirked and pushed his way trough Harry and Ron.

"Wow, that was different of Malfoy to do" Daphne pointed out

"Yeah maybe he is changing" Blaise added in while you all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Nah" All of you said. "Ok well we zhould get going, ciao Potter, Weazley" You followed Draco and gave a little wave.

"Yeah see ya around Harry, Ron" Daphne ran up to catch up with you.

"Don't mention this to anyone, but hey, See ya!!" Blaise just walked up hoping to catch up to you guys soon. He had to make sure there wasn't any other Slyterins around. When you catch up with Draco you saw that he was around those 2 dunder heads Crabbe and Goyle and that pug face girl Pansy.

"Hey Draco do I have zpunk?" You started to crack up laughing afterwards and he just looks at you like you were crazy.

"Yeah Draco, do those things over there have a funky spunk to them?" Daphne joined in.

To what Maria has always heard its always a good thing to be able to make fun of your friends it just shows how close you are. Draco glared at Daphne, most likey because he needed some cheering up tonight.

"Dude how many times, a pig wont ever give you what u need, Look for a real girl" Blaise appeared out of nowhere right beside you. Draco just smirked and didn't say anything it was Pansy who spoke.

"Oh I didn't realized that he was hitting on your thing right beside you" You just stood there in shock. Was she just talking about you so you stood there looking around Blaise.

"I don't know what your talking about but there iznt a pig or a thing around him. And hunny I think Blaize was talking about you" Daphne beside you started to laugh. She couldn't believe that you just said, actually nobody believe you just said it. It was quiet so you were getting bored so you turned around and started to walk away. Well you would of if somebody didn't jinx you in the back. And you fell straight down and knocked your head off of something.

_**Draco's POV**_

(ok just to tell you, this is more to what he is thinking, and what he is doing.. hope you all don't mind.. I just want to do something different)

You were in a rush to get where you were going. So when you met up with the golden trio you really couldn't care a flying rats arse. So you tried to get away from them as fast as you can. You pushed past Potter and Weasley and who ever else was in your way.

"Oi Draco" your name was being yelled and you looked over at them and notice it was Crabbie, Goyel, and the only thing is useful Pansy. Just in time also.

"Hey" You walked over to them and Pansy is all over you. "Pansy do you think we can umm talk tonight?" Pansy smiled she hasn't really seen Draco all to much so it should be good for her and him tonight..

"Yeah for sure Draco" then you can hear loads of laughter coming towards you.

"Hey Draco do I have zpunk?" and yet she was going insane. You swear that she had something before she came to you. Then here comes Daphne at least she isn't as bad as Maria.

"Yeah Draco, do those things over there have a funky spunk to them?" You just kind of smirked, the one thing that you didn't want to do is to ruin your reputation but right now you really didn't care. You had to somewhat agree with them tho, you ditched them to talk to Pansy there must be something really wrong. Ahh here comes Blaise he might be able to help me out.

"Dude how many times, a pig wont ever give you what u need, Look for a real girl" You could of just laughed but couldn't because you really need to talk to Pansy, and well it seems like you don't have to because Pansy jumped in already.

"Oh I didn't realized that he was hitting on your thing right beside you" You kind of gave Pansy a really dirty look but when you looked up at Maria you couldn't not laugh, she was looking everywhere around Blaise trying to find a pig.

"I don't know what your talking about but there iznt a pig or a thing around him. And hunny I think Blaize was talking about you" You just kind of stood there you couldn't believe that she just said that, ok yes she is Victors sister but who has guts to say that to her.

Maria started to walk away and before it was to late for you to stop Pansy. Pansy jinx her. You could've hit her, but you didn't. Blaise, Daphne and yourself ran to Maria's side. You didn't really needed to talk to Pansy anyways. So you all ran to the hospital wing.

"Help, Help" Daphne yelled while running into the wing and thankfully Madam Pomfrey was just out making the beds.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked while motioning Blaise to put her down softly on the bed.

"Pansy jinxed her" You told Pomfrey in a rather pissed off tone.

"Oh dear" Madam Promfrey asked us to leave her and come back later so she can look over Maria.

All of you were in the hall, you were about to hit something. Blaise just looked at you funny.

"What's up with you?" He asked. He thinks he should only be the only person to care about Maria. God sometimes he ticks me off.

"Nothing, I'm just going to grab Forge so he can stay with her tonight" You were about to turn away, until you hear both Daphne and Blaise talk to you.

"Your right Draco, There is no point of us staying around. We don't even know how long it will take to wake her up." We all walked down the hallway very quiet. You didn't really know what to do. You felt that you needed to talk to someone but don't know how. While in your thought you could hear Daphne started to laugh.

"Daph are you ok?" You asked Blaise was looking at her weirdly also.

"Oh My God, you should've heard her walking past Potter, and Weasley it was the most funniest thing ever. She couldn't stop to laugh, she was always in high spirits in everything." Daphne was still laughing away. Then you and Blaise started to laugh.

It really was your 1st time actually thinking that she was new, you always thought that she was always there, Like Daphne! When you guys hit the common room you didn't see Forge anywhere. When you guys tried to call for him, he didn't come.

"Forge isn't here, He a little while ago" You looked at Derrick and smiled.

"No time no see eh?" For some add reason you only see Derrick whenever he wanted to see you.

"Yeah for sure." The he stalked away out of the common room.

He always bugged you, he was only a year older then you, but he bugged you in the wrong way. But like your father thought you, suck up to those who will bring you greatness. Ok fine he was talking about you know who but oh well.

"So Blaise you wanna do what we usually do?" Blaise nodded and went off with Draco. Its been a very long time that they can have just them time. They walked away from Daphne by her self.

Your POV 

"Thanks Poppy" You had to be the only student at Hogwarts to call people by their 1st name.

"No problem dear, So do we have our stories straight?" You nodded and she smiled.

The only reason why you are in Hospital Wing was because Pansy curse you. While Madame Pomfry has been expecting you because you needed to get out of the common room, and this was the only thing you can get to where you gotta be and here was the 1st thing you thought of.

"Forge" You whisper quietly. And Forge barked, and ran down the hall.

Sorry for the long delay, and sorry for I just suddenly stop.. Lol.. well hopefully I get the next one out soon!!!

Oh yes.. and if any of you read the 7th Harry Potter book!!! isn't it great!?!?!?!?!


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTERS CHARACTERS!!!! OR NAMES OF POTTER CHARACTERS!!

**CHAPTER 6!!!!**

You were walking down the halls trying not to get notice. You were on the way to the meeting place where Fred and George has told you about. Your great leader was running around everywhere. '_Great'_ you thought. You kept on walking just looking around Hogwarts, you never saw a castle like this before. It was different at night then it is during the day. You climb up so many stairs that you finally made it to the 7th floor. But when you reached it you couldn't find Forge anywhere. _'Great, Forge where are ya, pup!'_. You kept on walking until you saw Forge clawing at a door. _'BINGO was his name O'_ You went over to the door and open it up there you met with a thump on the floor. Yep somebody ran into you and you fell.

"Ouch!! Get off me" You hiss and glare at the person in front you.

"Wow, She does sounds like a Slytherin every day!" You finally got a good view of the person that landed on top of you. It was a male with red hair, freckles, greenish eyes, and a huge Grin on his face.

"FRED"You screamed and hugged him. You couldn't believe that you found the room so easy. Fred hugged you back and help you up. You finally got a good view of the room. It was odd, lol. A lot of Fred and George's personality but there was something else but you couldn't put a word on it. You went and sat down on the couch that was before the fire.

"Yo! Iz zhe here yet?" There was a yell from what you like to believe was a bathroom.

"Yeah!" Fred and George both yelled out. You turned around to see a third guy that you know all to much of. The guy was taller then you but shorter than the twins,dark hair, 'curved nose and thick black eyebrows'(HP7119-120).

"Victor" You yelled and went to jump on him;Victor has your mother dark hair, and your fathers nose. Thankfully for you you have your mothers dark hair and your fathers eyes. You couldn't believe that he was here standing in front of you.

"Maria" Victor hugged you back. When you and Victor both departed Fred and George was looking at you to funny.

"Whatz zo funny?" You and Victor questioned the twins.

"Don't you remember our little talk, about how you were glad that you and Victors arnt twins?" You giggled

"Yeah, Whatz your point?" The twins pulled you so you'll be in between them.

"My Dear Maria, you and Victor" Fred started

"Are just like us" George finished and you decided that you were going to scream. You couldn't think of you and Victor being the same as Fred and George. So you decided not to scream and just stuck out your tongue at them.

"Gr! Now you guyz have me out. Letz have zome fun?!?" You asked them and Fred and George smirked.

"This is the Maria we know and love!" They both said at once.

"Um, What do you guyz plaining on doing?" You smirked at your brother and pulled out the vile.

"Do any of you who can sneak this in breakfast tomorrow?" Fred and George grabbed your wrists and ran out of the room, leaving Victor to follow behind. You were all running through the corridors trying to make as little sound as possible. You got to this portrait of a fruit bowl and you noticed that Fred rubbed the pear.

"Come on!" You and Victor looked at each other and smiled. You both walked in to see little house elf running around getting food.

"Master Fred! Master George!" You hear little squakey voices yelling. Then you hear this one. "Move out of the way! Move out of the way!" Tho house elf got closer and look up. "Has Fred and George brought company. Can Dobby meet them?" This elf house asked. You thought he was so cute how he likes putting his name in each question he asks.

"Yes, Dobby this is Victor, and Maria Krum" The house elf looked like he was going crazy.

"Yes Dobby has heard of Victor Krum, He against Harry Potter in the games! And yes Dobby has just heard about Maria. I just wanted to tell you that I am here if you ever need help." You guess that he is really thankful to Harry for something but other than that.

"Well Dobby i do need a little bit of help" Dobby ears started to move and he was getting so excited. "Okay you zee thiz" You brought out the vile of potion and Dobey nodded. "I need you to drop thiz on zome peoples plate. Itz juzt a little joke and put it on at leazt 1 on every table. Zlytherinz table to the Gryfindorz table. But all of them have to have at leazt one!. But pleaze don't put it in front of me!"

"Yes Miss Krum. We will! Anybody impectural?" You stood there for a moment.

"Yez, But I don't know if you will do it tho" Dobby stood very still. "Who is it?" He asked. You smiled "Harry Potter!"

"Ha- Harry Po-Potter miss?" Dobby asked.

"Yez Dobby, Harry Potter. Not to worry tho. Thiz will not kill him, it will zimply let him juzt not talk for a day! Truzt me it will make my job a lot eazier"

"Okay Miss, Dobby will do that. But everybody else is free range?" You nodded. When you all left Fred and George started to laugh.

"I cant believe that you got Dobby to give that to Harry!"

"Potter dezervez what iz coming to him" You smirked!!

"Um Maria what waz that?" Victor asked. He gave you that I am older look.

"It waz zimple zilence potion. You know he can talk but all that we can hear is nothing." George started to laugh.

"We have taught you well young grasshopper" Fred put a hand on your shoulder so you hugged him. While you guys were going up to the 7th floor you guy decided that you will just simply put off a couple of Fred and Georges pranks. While Victor was laughing along with you guys he still couldn't believe that they are actually doing it.

When you guys got back to the room you all found your own spot. Fred was on his bed, George was on his bed and you and Victor was sitting on the couch.

"Zo how doez my little zizter like her boy?" Victor asked. While Fred and George was wondering the same thing.

"I don't think it will work out. But I am not giving that away. I have a job to do. Zo I guezz that I would have to ztay with him for now." You can hear somebody said Damn it but you just pushed it off.

"What iz it that you dont like?" Victor asked. You sat there thinking.

"I guezz its not that i don't like him. Itz juzt that I can zee him az a friend. Probably a bezt friend, itz juzt that Im not in love with him." Victor came over and hugged you.

"Ha Ha I think I am the only one that iz lucky" You smirked and punched him in the shoulder.

"Your juzt lucky becauze you actually got a chance to like other people" You glared at your brother. Your brother had so many opportunity to date others, and you think that if you are not given the opportunity you would like to find the guy that you are actually in love with.

"Don't worry little ziz you will find him. Truzt me!" You smiled, because just hearing him say that actually made you believe that you actually can find your true love.

You got off the couch and sat on the chair. A couple of minutes and everybody was out like a light. Fred was sleeping on one bed, George on the other, and Victor got the couch You ponder on what you should do, if you should go back to your own common room or stay here. You sat there thinking, then your time spent with Draco enter your mind. You don't know why but he interest you. You decided that you'll stay here; because you don't know how long you would be able to see them again. You climbed into bed beside Fred and slept. You would of slept beside Victor but he was on the couch.

The next morning you opened your eyes very slowly just to see green eyes looking back at you.

"Good morning sunshine" You smiled you didn't want to get out of bed

"Good morning do you have breakfazt for me?" You asked with a smile. When you were staying with Fred and George they always bring you breakfast in bed.

"No you need to get down to the great hall. To see if your pranked worked" You jumped out of bed.

"OH YEAH MY PRANK.. HA HA POTTER!!" You grabbed your wand and change your clothes.

"Will I be able to zee all of you before you leave?" You looked around to notice that George or Victor wasn't in the room. Then it felt like your heart dropped.

"Go Go! Everything will be explained" You started to run and having Fred almost running behind you and he was pretending to kick you in the but so you will go faster. You ran to the Great Hall and slowed down when u got to the doors and walked in. You saw an empty place across from Blaise so an empty spot beside Draco that you went and sit.

"Where were you?" Blaise asked in a ticked off tone of voice.

"Getting ready for breakfazt. Why?" You had no clue what was going on and why Blaise was so ticked off with you. You believed you did nothing wrong. You looked up at the front and saw Victor and George sitting there at the head table.

"We came to visit you at the hospital wing and you weren't there. They said something about they let you out early. Why didn't you let us know?" _Ohh so that is what he was so mad about earler._ You kind of looked at Blaise like he was going crazy.

"My brother came and pick me up zo i waz with him" You looked at the table and saw it was empty there was no breakfast. "Where iz all the food?" Right after you asked the double doors open and in comes Fred. When he made it up to the front Dumbledor stood up.

"Good morning to you all! I know you guys have waited for breakfast long enough. But I do have a few announcements before we start off the day. First off Victor Krum will be staying here until his game with England is over. My second announcement is that out own Fred and George Weasley will be also staying here. They will be going back and forth from their store and here. Please enjoy your meal" All of sudden food appeared and you all headed to eat.

While everybody was eating their was a random person from Ravenclaw started to sing. Another person from Hufflepuff started to sight poetry. Everybody started to laugh because after those 2 a lot more people started to do random things. You were bending down to give Forge some bacon then it happened. You started to hear yelling from across the room. You looked up and saw it was Harry.

**Harry POV**

Hermione, Ron and yourself all went to off to breakfast together. Laughing at what Ron just said or what Hermione was making fun of him. When you got to the Great Hall for breakfast you notice there was no food. You made it to your seat beside Ron across from Hermione and started to look around. You first notice that Maria wasn't with Draco's gang.

"Hey you guys! Maria isn't here yet!?!" You pointed it out indirectly and very quietly.

"Yeah" Ron said with much concern.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you" Hermione pointed to the teachers table. You looked up to see if the teachers looked worry. But nope they didn't. Then a red head of hair caught your attention, It was George Weasley sitting beside the most known Victor Krum. You can feel Rons glare while looking up at them. The doors open and more and more people came in. But still no more food. The door opened again and Maria came in and walked straight to the Slytheriin table and right beside Draco Malfoy. You hate it. You hate that you don't know what is going on in her head. It seems like she to while talking to Blaise notice that Victor and George was sitting at the front. One last time the door opened again and in came the smilie hyper looking Fred looking amuzed walking up to his seat beside his brother George. Then Dumbledor stood up.

"Good morning to you all! I know you guys have waited for breakfast long enough. But I do have a few announcements before we start off the day. First off Victor Krum will be staying here until his game with England is over. My second announcement is that out own Fred and George Weasley will be also staying here. They will be going back and forth from their store and here. Please enjoy your meal"

You were so shocked by this, and you also had a bad feeling about it to. Food then appeared and everybody started to eat. Then suddenly people started to do weird things like singing, dancing, and poetry. You looked down at your food then looked at Fred and George. Knowing that they wouldn't do a prank sometime today. You went down and had a few pancakes. Your favorite! You looked up and see that Maria was looking straight at you.

"I still don't trust her guys" You said now looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh get off of it Harry, Don't you remember what Fred and George has said?" Ron asked and now putting another fork full of food in his mouth.

"Oh Ron thats gross. But still Harry you cant still assume her now. How many times had she saved your but? She has Draco and Blaise wrapped around her finger" You was getting so mad. Why can't Ron and Hermione see that whatever you said was the truth. When ever you said that you don't trust somebody; they can really can't . Because he was right!

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME THIS TIME! WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTHING THAT I SAY YOU 2 ALWAYS SAY THAT I AM WRONG WHEN I AM USUALLY RIGHT! I KNOW THAT I AM RIGHT A BOUT THIS AS WELL! WE CAN NOT TRUST -" You were about to say something and you know that your mouth is moving but you cant hear anything. You looked around to see everybody looking at you and laughing. You don't know what was going on, but Fred, George, Victor and Maria all had grins on their faces. Even when you looked at Ron and Hermione they were all laughing. You then just ran out of the Great Hall. You didn't know what was going on.

Ha Ha guess what Im leaving you there.. ha ha ah!!! you can see what all happens in the next chapter... i hope you guys like it!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any Harry Potter characters!!!!!! **

**CHAPTER 7**

**Your POV**

You looked up and saw that Harry was yelling at Hermione and Ron. _Mental _ You thought. While Harry was yelling he suddenly stopped _Good it works _ You grin. It worked, You were hoping that it would work properly for Harry. You couldn't stop laughing when Harry exited the hall, You told everybody that i was a silence potion but in reality it wasn't it was a sleeping potion that turned out wrong, and it makes people do something well as you can tell by peoples reaction to it.

"What happened? Potter never backs down" You hear Daphne mumble trying to figure it all out.

"I do not know. It might be that he ate zomething he zhouldnt have" Daphne looked at you weirdly.

"Where were you last night Maria?" You just smirked at her. You looked over at Blaise and Draco and they were laughing like all the other Slytherins. When everything dyed down a bit you can hear a cough from behind you. You look back to notice that it was Victor with Fred and George.

"Hello" You got up and hugged him "We got him" You whispered in his ear and he let out a slight laugh. "Zo I waz wondering if you don't mind zhowing uz around Maria?" Victor pointed at Fred and George as well.

"I think I might be able to do that." You looked back at Daphne "Wanna come?" Daphne nodded her head and jumped up. "Um boyz we are juzt going to zhow victor and hiz friendz around.We will meet up with you later?" Blaise and Draco nodded

"Yeah, We do need some guy time!" Blaise told you and you nodded and left with Victor on one arm and Daphne on the other. All of you made it out side and sat under a tree near the lake.

"Maria, Maria Maria" You heard Victor said with a disapproving look on his face. While Fred and George started to crack up laughing.

"Oh yeah. Daphne Fred and George Weazley. Guyz Daphne" Daphne gave you a weird look.

"How do you know them?" She asked. It wasn't one of those you betrayed us we will kill you questions it was more like how do you know them.

"We uze to write letterz to each other while I waz home zchooled." You, Fred and George all decided to stay with the story about being pen pals. It was the easiest.

"Way too cool" Daphne smiled. "So who did that to Potter?" Daphne asked and all of you had guilty looks on your faces. "NO way! And you didn't let me on it?" She sat there and gave you all a playful glare.

"Maria, I like this girl. Where can we sign her up?" You smiled. You knew they would like her. Daphne was different. She wasn't like a Slytherin. She was more like you so you know that Daphne wouldn't do anything to betray you.

"Yo! Fred, George! What did you guys let Maria do last night? because that was Brilliant!Oh and Victor will you thank her for us?!?" Ron decided to yell not knowing that you or Daphne was there.

"I didn't do it for you Weazley. What are you doing here?" You yelled with a glare. Hermione then hit Ron finally realizing what Ron just did.

"Ouch Herms"Hermione then pointed out that we were here."Hello Maria, Hello Daphne"

"Hey Herms" Daphne said with a big smile which surprised almost all of them. "Hey Ronnie" Which made Rons face went red.

"Hey Daphne" Ron manged to come out with, Daphne then turned her sighs on you.

"So you were the one who did it" You gave her a guilty look. "And you wondered how you made it in Slytherin. You are my Hero Maria" You started to laugh.

"Come on zomebody had to shut Potter up zome how" Daohne smirked

"You were the only one who has successfully done it" Daphne begin to clap followed by Victor, Fred, George, then Hermione and Ron.

"Oh zhut up you guyz" They just started to laugh. You looked over and you saw this figure coming closer and closer. "Guyz we got trouble" You pointed over there just when 2 more figures started to come.

The first figure finally got to where you guys were. You notice it was Harry.

"Oh guyz we will be getting a mouth full now"You and Victor both said at once. You guys find the same things amusing. There was Harry standing there you know he was trying to yell but he cant.

"What do I see here?" A voice came from behind Harry. Which you know all to well.

"Potter trying to yell at uz. It quite amuzing you zhould join uz" Blaise and Draco both stepped behind Harry.

"And why would he be yelling at you?"Draco asked

"Itz zimple. I am a Zlytherin. And he thinkz that either 1 of uz or 4 of uz did that to him." Daphne started to laugh. Blaise and Draco looked at her funny.

"And why are you laughing?" Blaise asked Daphne

"Because its so funny. A) because of Harry. Its funny to watch him. B) because it seems like Draco and Blaise did a 180 when it comes to Mari and C) because I haven't had so much fun in my entire life." Draco and Blaise walked around the tree and stood behind you and Daphne.

"It is funny. Potter cant say or do anything to us"Blaise and Draco laughed. It seemed like all of this brought all of us together even if it was just for a couple of minutes or just for a day.

"Hi I am Victor" Victor held out his hand to Blaise and Draco.

"Blaise Zabini" The shook each other hand.

"Draco Malfoy" And they did the same thing. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"Fred Weasley"

"George Weasley" They did what Victor did. Which made you happy because it felt like you had 3 older brothers that was way to protective.

"Umm Blaise"

"Draco" They also did the same thing what they did to Victor. "Um so Maria, Daphne we should be getting back to our domitory. But see you guys later at dinner" Daphne and youself nodded approvaly knowing that you guys would have to talk to Draco and Blaise for a very long time trying to explain everything. You went and hugged Victor.

"_**So what do you think?"**_ You are talking to Victor in Bulgarian.

"_**I like them! Just remember little sister you can always just follow your heart. I love you my little one." **_

"_**I love you to. Tell F and G that I love them also. I'll talk to you later."**_ You kissed Victor on the cheek and left with Blaise, Draco and Daphne.

When you guys made it to the common room it was almost empty. You and Daphne was in your guys heaven. You guys were so thankful that there was nobody else in the room so finally you can have a convocation with Blaise and Draco alone.

"Zo how waz your guy time?" You asked casually.

"Oh it was peachy until we saw Potter heading for you guys." Blaise said. It seems like Blaise has been getting very ticked with you latley.

"Awwwwwwww. My little Blaizy was worried about us" You went up and hugged Blaise and kissed him on his cheek. You like how protective he was. "If I waz you. I wouldnt be worry about uz today. I would be worry for uz for tomorrow"

"No No No. I would be worry about you tomorrow. Not me. I didn't do it" Daphne said while looking over at me.

"What can I zay. My brother iz in the zchool. I zhould make it at leazt interezting for him. Ne?" Draco just started to laugh.

"You did do it. You are one crazy person. 1st your trying to save him. Now you are making his life a living Hell." You smirked. It was true, now that Fred and George is here. You are allowed you make Potters life a living hell.

"Wait. Maria where is that potion?" You just gave Blaise an innocent look. "You did!!!"

"Anywayz. Now are we good?' You look at both Blaise and Draco.

"Yeah we are good" Blaise and Draco both said at once.

"Good. Now Daphne and I gotta talk." You and Daphne rushed up to your living quarters. You made sure that nobody was in there. "Ok Daphne I am waiting" You put it bluntly

"You are one of the most- Awesome person I have ever met. I couldn't believe it was possible to find someone that is just like you in every way possible. But somehow I have managed to find you. I don't care. Fred, George, Herms, Ronnie and Harry are all great people. If I wasn't in Slytherin I'll be with them. Fighing the bad. Oh Maria. Don't worry nobody will ever know." That took you for a surprised. You expected something like. I wont tell anybody but that whole thing was wow. But this made you trust Daphne a lot more. You hugged her. "Shall we go back with the boys?" You nodded. You and Daphne made it back to the common room to still see the two boys sitting there.

"So did your brother like me?" You hear Blaise ask from his seat. You started to laugh.

"Who doezn't he like? But no he liked all of you" You heard Draco laugh

"Yeah right. If he hangs out with the Weasleys." Right there you couldn't stand it.

"You do know that We Krums can make up our own minds. We dont need people to tell us who to like and who not to like. So why don't you get off of your highness and see that. Just to tell ya. Me being his sister has a better influence then the Weasleys does." You just went up to your room once again.

**With Blaise, Daphne and Draco**

"Shit dude you made her tick." Daphne said while hearing something blaring from Daphne and Maria's room.

"Draco. You just treated her like she was like a Weasley. Ok! Yes in a way she is like Fred and George. But Fred and George arnt that bad." Draco just kind of sat there.

"It was hard tho. Don't you understand. My family is pressuring me into the dark mark. Then she your soon to be wife turns up, and make life so confussing." Daphne laughed.

"I don't know how she confused your life, but she finally clear up mine." Daphne said it proudly.

"I know what u mean Draco. But..." Blaise just stopped to think

"She can talk to the Weasleys. She can actually talk to them. Yeah sure Ron can be a little bit Shes-A-Slytherin. But you know that Fred and George will welcome her in with open arms. She can do something that we cant do. Something that I cant do." Draco looked down. That is why he was mad at Maria. She did something that he cant follow. Well he believe that he cant follow.

"Talk to her Draco" Blaise and Daphne both told him. Blaise was seeing his friend going trough a mental break -down and if Maria is the only one who can help.

"Fine tell her to meet me in the tower" With that Draco left the common room.

Blaise and Daphne just sat there.

"Well Blaise I think we might have a problem!" Daphne said while getting out of her seat to tell Maria to go up to the tower.

"No shit we have a problem. I don't love my soon to be wife but I like her as a best friends and, I like somebody else and my best friend is falling for her" Blaise said it quiet so that When Daphne was leaving that she couldn't hear him.

**With You**

You were sitting on your bed _ Damn Draco and hiz KRUMZ LOVE WEAZLEY!! okay yez I am here to help Potter but that doezn't mean I have to like the guy. Okay yez I do love the Weazley but more of a family then anything elze.. Damn Draco and Damn his thought procezz_ The door open a little and your head went straight to the door to see who was coming in. It was only Daphne which was good.

"Hey! How are you doing?" She asked and you just looked at her. You were hurt, You were mentally hurt. "I came here to say that Draco is sorry and he does want to talk to you" You gave Daphne one of those are you kidding me look. "Look I know what Draco said was not necessary. But he is trying to make it up to you. Can you please talk to him." You made a little bit of a smile, then Daphne smiles after..

"Fine I will let him talk. But that doezn't mean i have to talk to him" Daphne smiled and started to jump up and down.

"Go!! He is in the Tower" You gave her a weird look and both of you started to walk out of your room to see the whole common room full of people. You and Daphne walked over to Blaise

"I am so sorry for how I acted when we met up with you outside." You hugged Blaise and he hugged you back. "So Daphne and I will escort you to the tower"

**5 minutes later**

You guys were outside of the tower. You were just telling Blaise about Fred and George because he had to know so he wouldn't freak out. Blaise somewhat accept it, I guess he kindof has to does he not? They lead you up a tower to a door they pointed to it.

"And?" You asked them they gave you what you do believe was a dirty look. "Fine, Fine zee you at dinner" You opened the door and walked inside. "Hello?" You called out. You kept on walking around in the round room that was on the very top of a tower somewhere anyway waiting for a reply.

"You came" You heard behind you. You spin around to notice that Draco was sitting in one of the window sills. "I think we need to talk." you walked towards him.

"About?" You were sitting across from him.

"About! About everything, About today" Draco replied you were somewhat surprised that it was his answer. "Maria you don't know how hard it is going day by day going a little bit insane each day passes by." You just gave him a weird look. "Maria, I don't want to become a death eater but as the days passes by my parents are getting ready for me to get the dark mark. My parents right now wants me to get it over the summer holidays but how can I now after I have met you. You see I was getting ready I was going to accept my fate and knowing that I have no possible way to help Potter. I wish I can help Potter but I cant. Then then you came. At first I was making fun of Blaise because he couldn't find love but then the first time I saw you I knew I was inlove and now I have found out that even if I do love you I cant follow you because of who I am. So each day that passes by I do not want summer to come I do not want the dark mark. I just want you, but now I can not even have you and that I couldn't have you because you weren't mine in the first place. I want to change I want to change because of you I want to be good." Before he can say anything else you hugged him. You do not know why you hugged him but you did and it felt good.

"Oh Draco" You said you didn't know that you were going to say but you were going to say it. "Draco I waz introduce to thiz new world juzt a couple of monthz ago. I waznt expecting this. I mean I waznt expecting to feel thiz way. My brother told me to follow my heart but right now I do not know where it iz. Right now I do not know if you really love me, or you are just infatuated with me. I-I there iz ztill zo much to know from one another that we do not know what will happened. Right now Bliaze and I are going to be wife and huzband but I do not know the future. If you love me now you will ztill love me next zummer. If you ztill love me next zummer you will not get the dark mark. You muzt underztand you are able to follow me you juzt need to know what you want. And you muzt underztand that the Weasley is like another family. Well Fred and George are. If you are willing to change you zhould ztart with them." Draco just looked at you weirdly. Like if he was trying to interrupt what you were trying to say. You gave him another hug then turn back to walk out. Draco grabbed your arm and pulled you back into him.

"I will try to change" He whispers in your ear then pulls you into a passionate kiss. You hear the door creaked open.

"What?"

ha ha ok well that is where I am ending it.. sorry it took me soo long to get this out to you guys.. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any Harry Potter characters!!!!!! **

**CHAPTER 8**

"What?" You heard a voice from behind you. Draco and yourself turned around to notice it was Derrick. You instantly glare you didn't like him.

"Hey! Derrick buddy!" Draco said and instantly went over and gave him a hand shake. "When did you get here?" Draco asked casually.

"While you were stealing Blaise woman" You stood there glaring. You hate him, he made your blood run warm. You are not Blaise's woman...

"Umm Derrick do you think you can keep this on the down low. You know" Draco asked. You hated that Draco had to ask. Its not like you are going to keep it a secret from Blaise or Daphne or the others.

"Don't worry dude nobody needs to know. Draco you should get to the Great Hall for dinner. We'll meet you down there you don't want it to look funny do you?" You gave Draco a pleading look. Your eyes asking for him not to leave but he let out a sigh. Which to you means he will go.

"Yeah good idea. And thanks again Derrick." Draco started to walk out of the room and down the hall. When Derrick made sure that he was away for good. He turned around and glares. Now his glares were the most scariest glares it sent shocks down your spin. You really do have a bad feeling about it.

"Now its only you and me Maria. Now what are we going to do?" You just smirked.

"Nothing Derrick I have to go and zee Blaize" You started to walk past him and he grabbed your arm and pulled you closer to him. He put his lips right beside your ears.

"Now Maria Listen to me and Listen to me closely. I will get you out of this school, and out of Blaise and Draco's life for ever. Don't get me wrong Your hot and all but you are not good for them. When I leave they will take my spot. They don't need you by their sides. Now get out and run now that you still can." He let go of you but you just stood there. He was snaring and you just gave him a innocent look.

"I guezz you juzt got to bring it on. Don't you my little Derrick!" You put your hand on his cheek. "I am not leaving. Zo get out of my way" There you truthfully sounded like a Slytherin. "I'll leave when I want to. Az though you don't know. The world doez goez around me." You turned around and leave him behind. You went out trough the door and saw that Draco was still standing there. "You didn't leave?" You kind of look at him weirdly but you can hear footsteps behind you so both you and Draco dash for it.

When you guys made it to the Great Hall you went and sat beside Daphne across from Blaise while Draco sat beside Blaise but across from Daphne. Food was already on the table. Daphne leaned over to you.

"What took you to so long." Daphne asked with her eyebrows raised. You were about to answer when you hear his voice.

"Um can I please sit beside you Maria" You smile and nodded. And Derrick sat beside you and gave you that smug look once again.

"Um excuze moi for a minute." They all nodded and you got up from your seat and went strictly to Victor. _** "Victor" **_Victor looked up and smiled.

"_**Yes Maria! What would you like?"**_ You looked around and still notice that Derrick was still staring at you.

"_**Do you think I can stay with you guys again tonight?" **_Your brother looked very very scared and nodded because he knows if he was to say anything it would be. Who do I have to kill?. But he smiled and nodded. You went back to your seat and sat down and smiled at Daphne.

"Um so Draco, Blaise I was wondering if we can leave these wonderful woman tonight and just have a mans night!" Derrick looked over at you and gave you a smirk. _Jackass_

"It depends on Maria. Do you mind?" Blaise and Draco both gave you pleading looks saying no. You just simply smiled.

"I think it would be for the bezt. You know it will give me zometime to think" You smiled sweetly to Draco and Blaise but smirked at Derrick. You are going to make his life a living hell.

Dinner was just about to end. When Dumbledor stood up.

"Can I please have your attention please" The Great Hall silent down in order for him to speak. "Can I please see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Maria Krum please stay around after you are all dismissed" You sat there smiling, At the moment Albus was your favorite person. On the other hand Daphne was sitting there glaring at you.

"Maria, How can you do this to me!! Me, It so wasn't my fault what happened to Potter." You started to laugh and you just smiled at her then gave her a wink..

"Well It zeemz like you guyz will be having a guyz night after all" You smiled sweetly to them. The houses were dismissed and Blaise gave you a small kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Blaize tomorrow can we talk?"He nodded then he left you and Daphne. Albus gave all of you the wave to follow him to the room on the other side of the Great Hall behind the Professors table. When you got down there the room was huge but you are guessing it may of looked differently while Victor was here. It was a huge circular room with 8 beds in it.

"This is where you all be staying for the night! Now see you all in the morning" Albus said then he left and Victor, Fred and George appeared.

"It seems like we all are going to be sleeping together." You went over and hugged all of them. You looked over to Harry and notice that he was trying to talk to you guys.

"Oh yeah" You tossed Harry a little test tube with potion in side of it. Harry drank it.

"I hate you" Was all that you heard from Harry.

"What were you saying before that Harry?" You asked and smirked while he was sitting there glaring.

"I was saying why is he sticking all of us down here when it should only be the 4 of you.." All of you laughed but then you all just kindof went quiet.

"Yeah why are we all down here" Hermoine asks while Victor started to fake a cough.

"I have the anzwerz to what you all are looking for." You all glare wanting him to keep going with no pause. "We are down here becauze me little zizter zeemz upzet. Therefore we are here to help" Fred gave you sad eyes.

"Yeah your right she wasn't right all trough out dinner."

"She wasn't laughing at Harry. She seemed to be annoyed by something or someone."

"What did Draco do" Everybody started to ask at once. You went and sat on a bed.

"You guyz breath." Everybody claimed down and all looked at you. "So" they all asked.

"Ok well Draco and I had zomewhat of a 'row' what we like to call a fight. Anywayz Blaize and Daphne made me talk to him. Draco and I kissed then Derrick saw and started to treatin me." They all looked at me with wide mouths..

"YOU AND DRACO KISSED"

"How was it?"

"How did it happened"

"Eww you have couties"

"Evil lady! EVIL!" They all started to make fun of you. But you just sat there and glare. So you whistle to get their attention once again.

"Don't you under ztand. I need to make Derrick's life a living hell becauze he iz trying to make me leave!!!"

"Damn Him."

"So Fred what shall we do?" 

"Lets do it!! "

"Oh Maria we will have lots of fun"

"What ever you do Maria I am behind you all the way" 

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!! YOU DIDNT JUST COME HERE TO 'SAVE' ME YOU JUST CAME HERE JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GET MARRIED TO BLAISE." All of you sat there glaring at Harry. But Harry being Harry didn't reliased what he just did.

"Um Maria what did Harry mean by that?" You sat there and glared at Harry for a couple of minutes longer.

"Daphne you know when you zaid you will be behind me all the way?" Daphne nodded. "Thiz iz one of that time that I need you to be behind me" You took a deep breath. " The only reazon I came to Hogwartz thiz year and next year is to protect Harry. Albuz knew that Derrick had zomeone in Gryffindor zo he needed zomeone in Zlytherin. Who elze iz bezt for the job except for me. I live off of the dark artz. Dark Artz is my pazzion. Well zo who is better for a job then for a perzon that iz a zhoe in for Zlytherin then zomeone that lovez the Dark Artz, and is engaged to a Zlytherin herzlf." Daphne sat there for a minute..

"So that means your a spy right?" You nodded your head. "Thats sooo cool!! Maria. I have already told you. I am not in with them. I am with you. I will always be with you." She went up to you and hugged you. "Now lets make Derricks life a living Hell." You all looked at Harry after she says that.

"Fine after you explained it like that. I believe you Maria. Now how are we going to do that?" Harry said and you all started to talk about what will be Derricks torture. The thing that you did not know was the future! But the present is fun anyways.

Half way trough the night a bottle suddenly appeared of Fire Ball whiskey.

Boys POV

Draco, Blaise and Derrick finally appeared outside of the common room.

"I wonder how much crap your girlfriend is in." Derrick asked. Blaise just smiled.

"Probably none knowing her." Draco laughed, cause he knew that Blaise was right.

"So what do you have plan for us tonight Derrick?" Draco asked wondering how much shit he will be in.

"You know what we use to do back in the olden days" Draco's and Blaise's eyes widen is shocked well they were pretty much scared. They walked into the common room and you can head the walls shaking with music. "Cause you know we couldn't do this with Maria around."

"Yeah, we couldn't" Blaise somewhat laughed out

"WHO WANTS TO PARTY??" Derrick just screamed out and grabbed 3 bottles of butterbeer and gave 2 of them to Draco and Blaise. Pansy went and grabbed Draco and pushed him on the couch and sat on his lap, and Melissa did the same to Blaise.

"Oh I missed you my little Drakie!" Squelling from Pansy

"Oh I have missed you too my little Blaisiekins" Draco and Blaise both looked at each other wishing they were somewhere else.

"You don't think that we will just give you away just like that do you Blaise?" Derrick yelled over to him.

The night was somewhat of a haze for the boys, because they kept on drinking until they knew that everything will be over soon. They don't remember the flashes of light or how they got to bed. They just knew that when they woke up. They woke up with others beside them.

Blaise started to throw shoes and anything that he can find at Draco. Blaise did not know what to do. He think he just slept with girls while he was engaged. He suddenly hear mur murs from Draco's bed.

"DRACO" Blaise try to yell with out waking the other people in his dorm. "Draco" he did it again with throwing an closed bottle of ink at him.

"What do you want?" Draco seemed pretty much ticked off..( A.N. Well I would be to if somebody just hit me in the head with a bottle of ink) Draco woke up and looked around him "Holy Shit" was his reaction.

"Hey Draco meet me in the bathroom" Blaise climbed over the girl and make it over towards the bathroom. Draco trying to do the same. They both got into the bathroom and they locked the door. "Draco what the hell do I do?" Blaise as in a struggle. He really doesn't know what to do.

"Claim down" Draco just told him. Blaise just glared at him. "Bliase I know how you are with hangovers." Blaise's eyes soften and sat down on the edge of the bathtub knowing that Draco was right.

"Ok well I am going to get dressed and hopefully meet her down in the Great Hall. I hope that nobody got to her first." Draco nodded.

"Here I'll come and join you. I really don't want to be here when the girls wake up" They kind of look at each other and shook their heads. How can they be so stupid.

Your POV

You woke up in the morning and you found your bed pulled up right beside Fred's bed. Which really didn't surprise yourself. You looked at your watch and it says 7:00. You just kind of sat there thinking I only got 2 hours of sleep. Which didn't brother you because you prefer to have less sleep if you were drinking the night before. So you sat up on your bed and started to poking Fred.

"You up yet" no noise "You up it" still poking but still no noise "You up yet"

"Daphne take Maria out of here please" Comes from the blankets that you are currently poking at. Daphne gets out of bed and start to leave the room.

"Maria, I think food might be good for you!" You smiled then started to laugh.

"Oh my dear Daphne! You don't underztand. I am zo awake" Daphne started to open the door but you stopped her.

"You hear that voice" The voice was definitely Derricks, but the other voice you could not hear.

"_**Now Now, be a good boy and put these pictures up around the school" **_ You heard Derrick saying to a guy.

"_**Why, It's only like all of the other pictures of your wild parties."**_ The kid which sounded like he was around your age.

"_**If you want to be a death eater you will do what I say"**_ Derrick just hisses.

"_**I will do anything then"**_ With that there was no more voices you peeked out of the door and notice that nobody was there. You looked over to Daphne and she just say there. So you opened the door and walked outside of it.

"I wonder who it was" Daphne said but you just smirk.

"I wonder what my little Derrick iz up to." You just winked at Daphne.

Daphne just started to laugh while going over to the Slytherins table. When you heard footsteps coming quickly your way. You look at Daphne.

"Are they coming back?" You questioned her and she just shrugged. The footsteps kept on getting closer and closer. You watched the doors to the great hall and when the figure appears they were just only Draco and Blaise.

"Hey" You and Daphne both examined happy that it wasn't Derrick and his little counter part.

"Maria I have to talk to you" You smiled because you told him that you guys needed to talk anyways.

"Well Yeah, that iz what I told ya lazt night" He looked at you clueless but you kept on talking. "There iz zomething that I want you to know. Blaize Draco and I kizzed lazt night" Blaise kind of looked at me.

"You to kissed?" He questioned looking at both you and Draco. And the both of you both nodded your head a yes. Then Draco just nudged him. "Oh yeah Maria, Last night Derricks plan was having a party and well I kind of got drunk and kind of slepted with Melissa." Blaise was somewhat trying to look at your expression.

"Zo we are fine then?" He looked at you weirdly. "You zlepted with Melizza and I kizzed Draco. We are even. But Bliaze you got to promize me zomething. We muzt be ztrong together az friendz, cauze I wont have Derrick drive me away."

"Drive you away?" Blaise questioned. You nodded your head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean. Derrick waz the one that caught Draco and Myself. He zaid that he wanted me out of the zchool, out of yourz and Draco'z life for good. I like it here and I will not be driven away" Both Draco and Blaise went red.

"How dare he treating you"

"How dare he did what he did to us last night"

"Don't worry Maria he will pay"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any Harry Potter characters

**I don't own any Harry Potter characters!! **

**CHAPTER 9**

It's been a month since that day has happened when Blaise had made that promise to pay Derrick back. In the last month has been the planning stage. Derrick had put all of the pictures up but it really didn't have that much of an impact on anybody. Since then Derrick really hasn't tried to do anything. Which was good for you because… You were just waiting to do something to him. You didn't want anything to happen when it is not suppose to happen. Fred, George and you has been making the ever so perfect plans and has been testing it out on Fliches cat or Flich himself. It was all quiet fun Victor has been coming and going for training because his big game was coming up versus England. You of course were gone during the weekends just to watch them train. You missed the guys all too much. You have gotten closer to Draco and Daphne. You and Blaise were back like the time during the summer. But you still felt the same about him since you and Draco had talked that one night. While Blaise and Daphne has been getting long. You were passing Potions even though it is your favorite class but that is when Draco's lessons has been great and him actually telling you that it is almost like making one of the pranks. Hermoine and yourself has been having private talks about your mission and well just girlie chat in which she never had because her sticking around with Harry and Ron. Harry still does not trust you and Ron is warming up to the fact that you are in Slytherin and have the Slytherin blood inside. He had said in the last month that you were born to be in Slytherin but stay on his side. Ginny the younger sister was doing everything to get Harry's attention, which made you laugh because Harry is, doesn't pay that much attention.

It was a peaceful Friday morning when you woke up and you can hear the birds were singing and it was truly was fall because in the forbidden forest the leaves started to fall. It was just perfect. You got up and have a shower it felt good having the hot water touching your skin and steam was filling up the bathroom it felt nice. You got out of the bathroom and dry yourself off brush your teeth and put your hair up. You exit the bathroom with your towel around your body so you started to get changed into a red tank top, black jeans, and you have died your hair a reddish colour. You were all set. An owl flew into your window.

_Dear Mrs. Krum, _

_I am please to send you this letter allowing you not to wear your traditional house colours. Under special occasions like the one today! _

_I am also please to inform you that you will be leaving the school right after your last class so make sure that you have everything you need. _

_Have fun _

_Albus Dumbledor _

_Headmaster _

_Professor Snape _

_Head of House _

You started to jump up and down. You were allowed to wear your clothes. Today is an exciting day; your brother was playing his game against England and of course you are wearing your home colours red and black.

You made it down the stairs to see Blaise, Draco and Daphne all sitting by the fire.

"Jeeze thanks for waking me up!?" You smirked. They turned around excepting to see you in your school robes.

"Woah somebody doesn't like school rules" Daphne said with a chuckled "But looking good I must say! Do you always look this good?" You did a little turn to show off.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Draco asked and you just smiled.

"Itz Friday!!" You yelled and they all looked at you weirdly. "Dudes my brother playz England today. I am going right after clazzez." They all looked at you like you were crazy.

"What the hell your allowed but all of us are not?" Daphne said very jealous

"Its my brother…. Any wayz letz go and get some food we can talk during our clazzez or at leazt over food" They all nodded and you all headed to the Great Hall.

"Your brother isn't even here"

"I know he iz practicing with the gang" They just laughed you looked around and noticing that the Slytherins were glaring at you and everybody else was staring at you. Then the yelling started.

"Hey if you like the Gryffindor so much why don't you sit over with them"

"We don't want some stupid Slytherins to sit with us."

And being yourself you had to yell at everybody; because people are just plan stupid.

"Omg my brother is playing today Bulgaria vs. England. What other colourz do you expect me to wear your colourz. NO I am wearing the Bulgarians colourz"

You yelled but it seems like it only created more yelling about how you betray England and how you betray the Slytherins it was a wonderful breakfast conversations. Seems like the only teacher who thought it was amuzing.. _Stupid Snape_ You thought but you laugh because it's Snape.

"Silence" Was heard all over the Great Hall when Dumbledor has order it. "Professor Snape and I both agreed to allowed Mrs. Krum to wear this because she will be leaving automatically after all classes are over. Now can we get back to our breakfast and I do not want to hear any more of this or you will get a detention." Everybody got back to his or her breakfast with no more mentioning of you and your colour. You sat there and looked at Blaise, Draco and Daphne.

"Why didn't you guyz help me?" You asked them in wonder but they all stared at you. You sat there for a moment but no answer came. Draco was looking down at his food, probably him and Blaise had to keep their bad ass self to be accepted from the other Slytherins, but Daphne the one person that had said that she would stick by you in any means possible just sat there and started to eat her food. Where you somebody that will save other lives but others can't save you. You got fed up so you grabbed your food and walked up to the head table and sat in your brother's seat at the head table mumbling in Bulgarian. When you sat down you sat beside George and he just put an arm around you and pushed you closer to him and whisper.

"Don't worry little one. They are just jelous" You just simply smirked at George but started to eat your food still looking up now and again giving everybody glares and still cursing in Bulgarian. A message was sent down along the line of teachers and it was only that I must see Professor Snape as soon as possible. You got up and walked over to him.

"Good morning Profezzor Znape. Thank you for allowing me to wear theze colourz." You looked down and give a sweetest smile that you can give.

"The Headmaster and myself were talking and you are going to leave to join your brother as soon as you are done with your breakfast. Now you can go. Carriages will be waiting" He waved his hand. You stood there not believing what he had just motion you to do. So you were so thankful to the Japanese. You bow down and said

"Thank you" while you were bowing you were putting a new line of prank that the twins and your self just made into Snape's goblet and if he didn't drink anything it was over all of his food so he will for sure be prank. You straightened up and started to walk out of the Great Hall and out of the castle as quickly as possible with out it being noticed.

"Krum" 2 voices were heard behind you. You stopped at the carriage door and waited for the voices to come closer.

"You are my hero, my sweet" You just smirked at the 2 red heads standing in front of you.

"I should be! Now, I muzt go before znape turns red and if you 2 get blamed for it. I am zorry and I will make it up to you when I come back. Now be ready for uz to come back anytime. I want you guyz to meet a couple of people" You climbed into the carriage and waved goodbye to Fred and George. You truly do hope that they don't get into trouble.

A couple of hours later you finally made it to the field where everything is going to happen. The quidditch pitch is already up and some of the players already started to practice, and they were tents galore. You were walking around just because they weren't expecting you, and well you wanted to see if there were any familiar faces and there were tons. Time went quickly and you couldn't stand it any more you have to see everybody. You made it to the campsite where all of the Bulgarian quidditch team was camping them and their families. There was this one tent the outside was all red with a huge golden Tigers head on one side and a huge silver Wolf on the other side. You went up and started to knock on the outside door.

"**Yes, Who is it"** A woman inside was speaking Bulgarian. ( Autors Note: I am going to have a lot of Bulgarian speech in this so it will all be bolded so you guys don't get confused. Therefore the s's doesn't have to be z because they are talking in their oringal tongue) The woman answered the door she was medium height with dark hair that was cut at the proper length and bright blue eyes you can tell that she was in her 40's but she still look so beautiful.

"**Mom"** You said and she grabbed you into a tight embrace.

"**Oh honey. How much I miss you! Have you been behaving?" ** You just simply smirk and kept on hugging her.

"**Where is father?"** Just then you can hear a voice behind your mother.

"**Is that my little angel?" **You went out of the embrace with your mother and you just went and jumped on your father.

"**Daddy"** Your father was tall man with a curved nose also has dark hair but his was more of an dark brown that can go blonde when he is out in the sun to long. His eyes was the thing that you loved about him, like your eyes they were dark you can stare into them and just wonder of what lays underneath them. You have a feeling this is the reason why you are so attractive with guys that has the prettiest of eyes.

"**Now has my little girl been behaving?"** You kind of just smirked again and you heard your mother behind you.

"**She wont even tells me. She is probably doing the same old things. Aren't you?"** Both of your parents look at you with smiles on their faces.

"**But I am not the only ones" **

"**Yes we heard you have met up with the Weasley twins. We know who they are. I am glad that you are making friends Maria"** Your mother said and came over to hug you and your father looked you up and down.

"**These clothes will not do. You must change"** The one thing you wanted to hear. Your mother pointed to the bathroom and you ran to it. Part of your traditional clothes was there but they were the clothes that you put underneath your more traditional clothes. "**That's better now go and get ready I do believe that the boys will be excited to see you"** You kiss them both on their cheeks and ran to the change rooms. While you were walking you bumped into someone.

"**Sorry" **You muttered and you looked up to notice this guy that is only 4 years older then what you are. He looked at you weirdly.

"No, I am sorry. I am Oliver Wood" He presents his hand out in front of him. You have heard of his name before but you don't know where.

"Maria Krum" You smirked. " Zo you're the new keeper for the Englizh team" He looked at you and chuckled

"And you're the one that I should be afraid of the most" You gave Oliver a wink then kept on walking towards your locker room. You open the door to see your team all dress in their uniforms.

"**HELLO"** You yelled and everybody looked back and there you were standing right in front of the door just smiling. "**I MISS YOU"** You ran and just jump on the person that was wearing the jersey with the name Levski on it.

"**I have missed you the most out of the Krums"** He gave you a huge hug. Levski and Victor has been the best of friends and he was only about a year older then Kurm. He was one of the Chasers. Then everybody started to come over one by one greeting your self. "**You better get change before we go"** Levski pointed to the locker. You ran over and put your uniform on. Ever since Victor has been on the team they have made you part of the team so you have your own jersey and everything. You grabbed your face paint and made Levski put it on you. An owl came trough the window address to you.

_Dear Mrs. Maria Krum _

_I do hope that you have had a great trip to the quidditch game. After you left Professor Snape looked a lot brighter and I do believe he is giving the Weasley's much trouble for it. When you have seen your brothers team please can you welcome them back to Hogwarts so maybe if you guys are up to it having a friendly match either between the best out of team Hogwarts or if England's team Puddlemore United. _

_Please send reply with the same owl. _

_Thanks _

_Albus Dumbledor _

_Headmaster_

After you read the note you asked your team almost everybody had said yes except for Vulchanov and Volkov Bulgaria's 2 beaters.

"**That's ok I got the 2 best beaters I know to take your places. I do have to ask if I can take over one of the Chasers role?" **You asked sweetly and you flickered your eyelashes and they just laugh at you. You pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down

_We will be there. Tell Fred and George that they are with us!!_

"**We will see" **Dimitrov said with a smirk. You gave the letter to the owl and it flew off. "**But I do believe that we do need our good luck charm"** You laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went around to everybody giving them kisses on the cheeks. Until you hit Levski he pulled you in and kissed you on the lips. It was normal for Levski to do this and well he is a good kisser so you don't mind one bit.

"**Did anybody told you that you're my favorite?" **You ask with a smirk and he just gave you a peck once again. The door to the locker room opened and you all stopped to see who was coming in. This old man who looked like he was around his mid 40's walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"**Maria" **He came and gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "**Well it seems like you don't really need any coaching now do you? Now that Maria is here, that should make you guys want to win on your own"** The team just yelled at that. "**Well like always I will take my leave and let Victor have his way with you guys. Now Maria would you so likely to join me on the way up to our seats"** You nodded at him. While you guys were leaving you have everybody a hug knowing that they will win no matter what with or with out you being here.

"**Coach would you like to join us. When they are done here we are going to go up to Hogwarts and have a little bit of o fun" **He looked at you surprised you guess it was their first time being at Hogwarts. He looked at you and nodded.

"**It'll be fun. I'll join!"** After that the two of you were just talking about school and about everything else.

When you guys hit where your seats were you could tell by looking all over the field where all of the Bulgarians sat because all you would see was red and black. You took your seat beside your mother holding her hand. Your mother loved the comfort what ever it may be; she hated the fact that she has seen her only boy being in the sick room far too much. She hated the fact that she would have to sit here and watch her boy and at anytime he can be knocked out. You were thankful that you were at Hogwarts so she wouldn't know what type of trouble you can get, because you don't need your mother worrying about you too.

The Bulgarian team would come out first so the veela's would come out and do their thing then you can see your brother flying in with the rest of his team mates behind him. There was a wave of cheering from all over the stadium from Bulgarians and English alike. _It cause Victor came out. That is why the English cheer he is loved all over._ You sat there thinking. They all introduce everybody then went on with. Now it was the England's team Puddlemore United they had their special thing then the team came out. Their leader was leading them out like how Victor had done it, and then at the back of the pack was Oliver Wood. He decided to fly over to you.

"So Maria, what if after this you come and see some real action?" He asked sounding so cocky and arrogant but what else did you expect from other quidditch players.

"How about after thiz we have zome real fun at Hogwartz. Your team veruz me team. Letz zee who would really win with no rulez?" You smirked because you knew that is what he was meaning but you decided to put it out.

"Your on Krum! If my team wins you will give me a kiss in front of everybody. If you win I'll do what ever you want." You held out your hand and he took it.

"Deal Wood. Now just be prepared to lose." He had left with an even bigger cocky attitude. While he left your mom kept nudging you. You looked up at your team and mouth _beat their ass_ and they all started to smirk. Wood would never know what would hit him.

The game was intense England's team was better then the last time but thankfully your team was still better. Levski and Dimitrov made awesome shots on Wood. Unfortunately shots on the 3 hoops doesn't mean a thing if Victor cannot catch the golden snitch. Victor was good he was like a tiger hunting for its dinner. Crawling along, making sure not to make sudden moves cause it will cost you your meal but act at the most important time. Victor saw something moving from below to fast to be anything else but the snitch so he dashes with an arm reached out the other seeker saw it to. It was a race that can cost you your life neck at well knee Victor was in the lead he if doesn't get there soon the snitch will leave. Your mom squeezes your hand in hoping that Victor will catch it. A couple more seconds, you were holding your breath I think everybody else was to right before there was any sign of Victor catching the snitch Levski scores another point. Right after Victor had finally catches the golden snitch. The game was done 350-120 Bulgaria. Everybody in your section jumped up and cheered it was such an awesome night.

You guys waited around so the all of the traffic so you sat there talking to your parents telling them about Hogwarts and the game that will be held there. Until you felt a tap on your shoulders you turned around and notice it was Naomi.

"**AHH Naomi" **You yelled and hugged her. Naomi is your brother's soon to be wife. It feels like you have known her forever but you just have so much in common with her. While walking down to the tents you got to catch up with her. Naomi works at the wizard bank in Bulgaria and sometimes she would have to work with Bill Weasley. When you walk into your campsite the team was already there and they were clapping.

"**AHH Maria we wouldn't have done it with out you!" **Levski picked you up and hugged you. **"But I do have a question what was that guy doing talking to you?"** You laughed

"**You know we were challenging each other for Hogwarts. So I am for sure gonna play"** Dimitrov chuckled

"**I guess you haven't heard about Ivanova he got injured at that last little minute so you have to take his spot"** You were happy but sadden about this news. You ran over to where Ivanova was laying.

"**You ok?"** He nodded **"Will you be able to still come to Hogwarts with us?"** he still nodded his head you just went up to him and hugged him **"I am sorry but I am very happy but sad. Happy that I'll be able to play but… I am so sorry about your arm."** He chuckled.

"**Oh Maria don't worry I'll be there to watch, but you better kick some ass"** You just simply smirked then the celebrations started.

"**You didn't think that was the plan in the first place?" **Ivanova just laughed.

All night long you and your family because that is what they were. They were your family. You all just party like you wouldn't believe it. Oliver tried to visit but unfortunately Lavski and your brother scared him off. In tradition Naomi and your brother had to kiss, and you all just got drunk and didn't fall asleep till 2am. The portkey and the carriages would leave about 5am so 3 hours of sleep was pretty good. It felt nice being back with family no speaking English no nothing. Tomorrow you will show your school what they have messed around with. You will show them your skill. Everybody you love is going to be there. Your parents with their tent, the coach, Naomi, Ivanova everybody well except for the beaters which sucks…

When 5am hit everybody woke up. You guys didn't change from last night's clothes so you kept them on. You just wash your face and reapply all new paints. It looked like everybody was going out for war. Well you were but still. It was the funniest trip to Hogwarts you have ever experience. You and Naomi were making fun of the guys that was in the other carriages. In the carriages were you Naomi Victor and Lavski. In the other carriage carried all of the other guys and in the last carriage held your parents the coach and the injured Ivanova. You guys ended up making fun of Oliver Wood. You made it to the front gates of Hogwarts around 8am.

"Ello" was called from out of your carriage. Your carriage was the 1st to arrive.

"Hey Hagrid" You poked your head from the carriage and smiled. Hagrid smiled and open the gates.

"I'll be watching ya's. So don't let me ol down." Your carriage started to move.

"Don't worry Hagrid we will kick their azzez." You can hear a booming laugh coming from behind you when you passed Hagrid.

All of the carriages came to a stop just outside of the quidditch pitch. You all helped setting up the tents and went to find your locker room. And everybody else went to find his or her seats. While you were walking to the locker room the England team just shown up. You glared at them then they disappeared when you closed the locker room door.

"**They are so going down today"** You smirked.

"**HELL YEAH"** everybody else yelled.

You waited to give them the speech until Fred and George show up. It took them about 25 mins to show up. But when they did show up they brought elf elves with them with food. So we all started to chow down.

"You guys look tired" George pointed out. You glared at him and hugged Fred.

"We won zo we celebrated" Fred just started to laugh. "Before I tell the rulez. Here" You held out 2 earpieces and a veil. "This iz zo you can underztand uz, and the potion will allow you to talk to uz" They both put the earpiece in their ear and drank the potion. "Ok good" Then you started to coach them

"**Ok well this game is just for fun. So you guys know what this means… A game with out rules a game where we can really show what we are made out of. Now we are working with 2 that are not our normal beaters but they can kick some ass. Victor and I will be doing like when ever we practice each other. This is gonna be a fun game lets kick woods ass so he couldn't believe he made this bet."** The guys cheered and an owl flew in.

_Dear Maria and the team _

_I just want to let notified you that instead of having your locker pep talk you all will be doing it outside. _

_See you when you get out here _

_Albus Dumbledor_

You sigh then let the team know. We rush outside and you continued introducing Fred and George to the team. You looked up to notice Ivanova sitting where the announcer was sitting.

"**I'll be right back to continue my speech"** You jumped onto your broom and flew up to see Ivanova "**You know the plan?"**

"**Hell yeah"** Ivanova said with a smirk and you smiled back at him and kiss him on the cheek then flew back down to the team. But what you didn't realized was that Dean who was from Gryfindor was the other announcer and he started to wooting and howling into the mic.

"**We cant play until we get our good luck charm"** Lavski yelled over to you and you smirked.

"**I'll give Fred and Georges first because they got to change. You really look horrible not suitable for this team."** Your smirked to them and kiss both of then on the cheek then you shoved new uniforms into their arms. "**You gotta change here sorry boys." **Then you walked to your other chaser and kiss him on the cheek then you kissed your keeper on the cheek then skipped Lavski and went to Victor and kiss him on the cheek. You walked off to the middle of the field.

"**Oh Hell no your not going to do this to me"** Lavski followed you and wrapped his arms around you to make you turn around. You looked up to him and smiled.** "Oh so you planned this didn't you?"** you smirked.

"**Gotta show Wood a thing or two!"** Lavski laugh and kiss you on the lips once again.

"**Don't ever do that ever again" **he said in your ear and you lost your smile.

"**You know there will be people that will be deeply jealous of you right now"** He smirked and kissed you again. You looked back at your team. **"Good everybody is ready."** You looked over to Wood. **"You guys ready?"** Wood walked up to you and smiled.

"Don't worry we wont beat you to badly. I want that kiss after all so we will be fighting." You could hear a lot of growling coming from your team even over the mic.

"To bad you will only dream of it" Wood just glared at you. Madam Hooch came up and looked at both of you.

"The rules?" She asked.

"There are no rulez only 1. The rule iz az followz only people that can play iz only from your team. If they are not from your team you are allowed to have a zubz but Abluz haz to know before the game but other then that itz free." Madam Hooch nodded "Now Wood iz there any playerz that you have added to your team?" You asked.

"No" You smirked once again.

"Zo that meanz no zurprizez from your team?"

"No"

"If there iz you loze" He stood there for a moment.

"What about you?" You smiled

"Their iz Fred George and myzelf" He looked at you oddly but nodded. You both look at Madam Hooch.

"Ok. Well good luck to both of you" She releases the golden snitch and both teams sped up to play.

Chasers versus chasers that is what it was. Then you notice something. Something was just to perfect coming from the Englanders like they were playing the same way as last night.

"**They never played with out rules before. They are playing by the rules not against it. Its gonna be an easy to win"** You yelled out to your team. Lavski just scored.

The game was normal for the most of the starting your team scored Woods team score. Wood really wasn't a bad keeper. It was just that he wasn't expecting anything. You would've thought a game with no rules that it was gonna be exciting. The keeper had to expect something. Your keeper was expecting something. For a part of the game you just sat there looking. Fred and George kept all of the bulgers (sp?) away from you. You knew they were gonna be good. Then something you were expecting. A new wave of emotion enters the game Ivanova was flying towards you.

"**Took you long enough"** You yelled at him. He just shrugged. **"Ok well gotta go help Victor and well you chasers also."** You winked to him and catch the quaffle (sp?) and passed it to him and fly up to visit Victor. "**Yo!"** When Victor came into view he smirked.

"**Take the England goal posts there you can distract Wood, Help the chasers and look for the snitch."** You nodded and flew off towards the goal posts looking for the golden snitch. When the England's beaters saw you, you were there target and you couldn't get away from them.

"**Damn it. Stupid gr"** That plan will not work out so you flew around the 3 seekers all saw a golden glint and it was a race to get it. Victor, and yourself were equally away from the snitch. Everybody went quiet and it was quiet in the stadium. Your seekers took the chance to score. They were use to it and they didn't have to worry. The snitch came closer and closer you reach your hand out for it hoping for it to come into your grasp. England's seeker was still pretty far away. You close your hand around the snitch and the game was done. Fini. Everybody touched down onto the playing field. Oliver came straight to you.

"Where is my kiss?" He asked and you looked at him like he was stupid.

"What are you talking about? I won" He sat there and glare.

"What about your 1 rule being that nobody but people on your team are the only ones allowed playing?" He questioned you.

"Who izn't on my team?" You asked

"Ivanova" You smirked

"He is part of the team." He still glared at you. "I told you the only people that weren't on the team waz Fred George and I but Ivanova played you lazt night therefore he iz every part of the team then I am." You stuck out your tongue at him and he looked sour.

"Fine you win! What do you want me to do?" He asked and you smiled.

"I don't know but I'll tell ya when I know." He looked happy at that but also worried. You can ask for anything you want anytime. Which scares him. So he started to walk away slowly. "You were a good zport." You walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he then he blushes. You walked over to your team and they all hugged you. Lavski and Victor glared at Ivanova.

"**I thought you had a broken arm."** Lavski yelled at him, which made you laugh. You knew Lavski hated being lied to.

"**We couldn't have you getting to cocky now can we?"** Ivanova asked and Lavski just glared.

"**So what do you think?"** You asked Fred and George

"**When ever you play again I am in" **Fred smirked

"**Yeah cause now we know how you play we would like to add a little flare to it"** You started to laugh oh what you and Fred and George can do.

"**Well we should start planning now. Well after the hall-o-ween dance of course!!" **They started to laugh. You guys decided on your plan of action to Derrick will happen on the eve of the dance. After the game everybody in the stands are allowed down on the fields to meet the players and ect. Your mom was the first one to reach you.

"**Oh honey I was so scared but somehow you never get hurt unlike your brother" **You started to laugh along with Fred and George your mom look at them weird.

"**Mom meet Fred and George they are like me." ** You gave your mother an innocent smile and she just glared at you.

"**She hasn't corrupted you two has she?"** Your mom asked Fred and George they were going to be rude but they saw your face glaring at them.

"**No miss. She has been" **Fred stopped not knowing what to say

"**Perfect. Nothing to worry about when we are looking out for her."** George finished your mom looked at you and then kissed you.

"**You're my little angel" **Then rushed off to Victor.

"**Nice save there. I was wondering what you had up your sleeve"** You looked over at your dad and smiled. You went up to him and hugged him. **"You know I'll miss you when we leave."** You smiled

"**That's why we have mail and Christmas. Always Christmas!!"** He kissed you on the top of your head.

"**Yes always Christmas" **He sigh and looked at you for a minute.

"**You're my little trouble maker that's for sure"** He then walked off to where your mom was. You turned around and saw a huge pile of girls around Victor. Then you looked for Naomi where there was a lot of boys was surrounded her.

"Get away from her" You yelled in English they all looked at you and you were glaring so they backed off. "Hello my zoon to be zizter-in-law" You said so sweetly but glared at all of the boys surrounded her. "**Lets go. I'll grab Victor" **You pulledher arm towards the pile of girls. "Victor" You yelled and ran over to him while still dragging Naomi around. When you pushed all of the girls out of your way you hugged your brother. "**We won!**" You were all to excited. Victor hugged you back then looked at Naomi. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They both left you so Victor can talk to their coach.

"**Well aren't you just so nice"** One of the twins voice came behind you..

"**What are you talking about I am always nice"** You smirked. Something that you didn't really want to handle right now was walking up the pitch towards you.

"**Be nice Maria." **

"**We'll be close" **

"**We will see you at dinner" **Then the twins walked away. You stood there alone for a couple of minutes while your "friends" were walking up the field towards you.

"That was an awesome game Maria" Daphne was the first to met up with you. You gave her a low smile.

"Thankz"

"Yeah you know at brea-" Daphne abruptly stopped talking when Draco and Blaise shown up..

"Hey" Blaise and Draco said with a smile and you just nodded. You see you are nice, but it might take you some time to get there.

"So. We have been thinking and." Blaise started off but was pushed aside by Lavski.

"**Hey Coach wants a picture and your parents want to know if you will be having dinner with them or with your school?"** You thought about it for a minute then smiled.

"**I'll have dinner with them. Its gonna be a while till I see them again."** You frowned at the thought. All of your other time will be watching over the Slytherins or watching over Harry Potter to be his personal bodyguard. Sounds fun… "I got to go for a photo. I wont be at dinner I will be having dinner with my parentz. Zo I'll zee you guyz later?" They looked at you and nodded and you walked away with Lavski arm around your shoulders and you just smiled at him.

"**So what's up with them?"** Lavski eyeing you and you just glared back at him.

"**They know I am still pissed at them."** He looked at you oddly **"They didn't stand up for me when everybody else in the school was yelling at me because I was wearing red and black… the colours of the Gyffindors and not the Slytherins. They just sat back eating, then they wouldn't look at me."** He looked at you then looked back at the three that we just left and glared. He moved his arm from your shoulders to your waist.

"**Don't worry nobody will hurt you"**

Ok well that's where I am gonna leave it. I hope you enjoy it. Comments would be great. I hope to have the next one out soon. Thanks.


End file.
